The Dome
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: It was meant to keep everybody safe...Until there was to many of them, they started asking people to go out there. Nobody does, they stay up awake at night. Getting ready to be chosen, I knew it wouldn't work. Nick/OC/Ellis
1. Survive Please

"_Janice! Run! Get far away from here! Leave the Dome!" yelled a man in his mid thirties, as he pushed a young girl the age of 20 through the crowd of police that swarmed around the home which just a few seconds ago. Was a quaint and inviting place, "But Dad! The infect -." She stopped mid-sentence when her father was forced to the ground.  
><em>

"_Stay down! Stop or we'll shoot!" yelled the man behind the visor, he kept a tight grip on Janice's father as he squirmed and wriggled like a caterpillar. Janice stopped dead but could see where her father was trying to go, a cabinet not far away from where she was standing was filled with guns of all types. Also med kits and ammo, "Sweetie, I know your strong. Now please run…I know you don't like it here so go! I love you OK? Promise me you'll survive this…Promise me…"_

_Janice stared at her dad in shock of his words, she mumbled quietly so only her dad could hear, "Thank you Dad…I-I love you…" she finished with a nod and watched her father wink at her and grin.  
><em>

_The man's concentration was all on the young woman in front of him; he had slightly loosened his grip on the father's shirt but knew he wouldn't try anything. Or so he thought, Janice was the first to make a move and jumped behind a table that blocked her from view. Bullets flew over the top of the table as screams erupted from the other men that had stormed into the building, her father made the next move and kicked the young man off his stomach and caught their attention.  
><em>

_Janice scrambled over to the cabinet in anxiety, she heard the men point their guns at her dad. Or were they pointing at her? She didn't have time to look back as she ripped open door and quickly picked up an Assault Rifle, M16 and a med kit.  
><em>

"_Look! She's getting away!" one of the men cried from behind the crowd of armored men as they suddenly realized what their main objective was, "Run my lil girl!" she heard her father yell as Janice entered the streets and continued sprinting until she reached a convenient store. She trudged down to the side of the store and slowly fell to the ground, tears rolled down her cheeks as she processed what had gone on in the place she used to call home._

_After what seemed like an eternity, she wiped away the tears on her sleeve of her purple and green striped long sleeves shirt; Janice stood up again and decided to get out of this place. She ran for approximately 2 hours, stopping for snacks and resting up. Or crying behind a building letting reality seep in, finally she arrived and stared at the green see through glass wall._

_Her body felt tired and her mind was emotionally killing her, was her father still alive? Would she ever get out of this hell hole? More negative questions like these buzzed through her head, she picked up a small clip board with DNA analysis imprinted on the screen. She pressed her thumb against the board and an ID popped up, then a robotic male voice started talking. "Janice Flute, age 20, sex F, blood type A, have a nice day."_

_The voice commented listing all the technical or important info about her, the glass folded back as though somebody was folding paper. Janice took one last look at her home town then walked outside. Hearing the glass shift back into its normal position, she heard the growls of what sounded like an animal. But she knew what it really was, it was the infected._

**Authors Note: OK now I think this will be much better, please tell me if you like it more then the other story I made called 5 Survivors. I'll delete the other one if I get a good amount of agreements.  
><strong>

**Disclaim: Janice Flute, Dad/Kane Flute, AnntheHedgehog.  
>Infected, CEDAPolicemen, Valve Corp.**


	2. Plus 1

"Shit! I knew I should've been more observant." Janice said to herself as a Charger laid eagle spread at her feet, she stepped over its bulky body and limped forward. It had been 2 days since she had left the Dome and found herself walking around the zombie infested streets of Savannah, Georgia.

She needed a shower and guessed the stench of her body was guiding the infected towards her, many special infected had nearly killed her. Her stomach had three gashes that looked like it had been sliced by razors, which were created by an ugly Hunter. Her legs felt tight and swollen with bruises and scratches from the infected, the only parts of her body that were still alright were her arms, head and neck.

3 Tanks had interrupted her sleep once but had not noticed her as she exited through the back door of a Burger King store; she was running low on ammo and was relieved every time she found new guns, ammo and things like pain pills, adrenaline and mad kits.

Janice heard the sobs and moans of a Witch; she checked alley ways and stores but found nothing. The sun pierced through trees like a spotlight which casted her shadow on the rubble and abandoned buildings, she squinted to see a Witch wandering between cars and was aiming straight for her.

Janice felt her body tense up as sweat started to run down her face like she had just had a shower, her breath turned into a rattle and the Witch stopped and stared at Janice. Then put her hands back on her face and trudged down an alleyway, Janice waited for the sobs to disappear then tip toed towards a gas station.

Across the road was a building which seemed to be a place for cars, a big blue sign that had faded to bleach white stood proudly in front of her. She opened the door slowly and absent mindedly walked into the quiet store, a small bell tinkled quietly as the door brushed against it.

She closed the door and had her gun at the ready, "Hello! Anyone here! If there is I'm immune!" she heard the sound of a gun being reloaded and felt her hopes sky rocket. A man seemingly in his thirties or just started his forties came into view, he wore a white suit and a blue buttoned up top underneath, brownish black pants and black shoes. His hair was combed back and his green eyes stared into her own.

"Hiya! It's so good to see another survivor, I'm Janice!" she held out her hand but he didn't take the gesture and yelled out, " Guys! We've got a visitor!" then in a matter of seconds. Three more people came into vision, a man in his early twenties with brown short curly hair, he wore work overalls and boots, a cap which had the name of the shop imprinted on it and a yellow top that said 'Bull Shifters' on it. A blue tattoo was seen on his right arm which went up to his shoulder.

A girl in her early thirties or beginning with dark skin was wearing large hoop earrings, knee high brown boots, blue jeans with a thin studded belt, a pink Depeche Mode top as well. On her right was a man in his late forties with a purple top with a logo on the left side, the sleeves were yellow, black fingerless gloves, light brown pants with a black belt, and black shoes.

"Well hi! I'm Ellis! It's nice to meetcha! That's Nick over there! This is Rochelle and Coach!" Ellis said smiling broadly at her while introducing everybody, Janice smiled and realized that he must live around here by the accent.

"Wow Hun, you sure took a beating out there! How long?" Rochelle asked looking at the bruises and scars that were placed all over her body, "Two days, the names Janice by the way." She said talking to everybody until Nick butted in "Nice to meet you toots, now what the hell's going on out there?" Nick asked watching Ellis grow angry.

"The Dome you mean, heh, that things gonna collapse soon. People are getting sent out to this hell hole to fend them off, I ran. They don't care how old you are or what gender, they give you a gun, a certificate and a farewell and the next thing you know you're a dead corpse." She shrugged putting everything in a short summary; Nick seemed a little put off by her lace of words.

"Are there evac centers? What are they doing or makin' to stop this thing? How did yew get out here Missy?" Coach asked listening to her, "No evac centers for anybody, America is the only place left. The Scientists keep on saying they are making one, but I know different. I was able to find out they hadn't even found out what the source is, say it's some kind of Rabies. I ran my own test and found nothing."

She stopped as though judging how to say the next sentence, "They line the people up to a wall and shoot them, and it's that easy. I was asked to go come out here. I ran because I knew they would implant some kind of shit that would make the infected come right for me, they did to everyone. My dad tried to help me and I got out." She stopped suddenly and broke down in tears.

Nick placed a hand on her shoulder and her swollen eyes looked at him, "Don't cry or you'll turn into a Witch." He mumbled and she giggled. "Before I came here, one was walking and it was coming straight for me but turned and walked down an alleyway." Janice explained feeling a bit better to have people around her.

"Hey why don't we get you to have a – Holy shit! What the hell made those on ya stomach? Here let me help ya." Ellis pointed at the gashes across her stomach as they re opened, Janice swore quietly and Ellis grabbed a rag and a bottle of water. Janice stared at the water and snatched the bottle after he had put a fair amount on the rag, "This is gonna sting a little bit Kay?" Ellis stated staring at her seriously.

He started rubbing the blood off and heard her choke, and start squirming. "Hey, calm down OK, it's nearly done OK? Hey so how old are ya? I'm 23, you?" he started trying to change the subject looking into her eyes curiously, "20, is it nearly down?" she answered back hissing at him. He nodded and hugged her; she blushed a deep crimson and hugged him back. "Thank you Ellis." She thanked and pecked him lightly on the cheek; he blushed but put the bandages around her stomach.

"Nick, you help Jan to the shower. Oh and Nick." Coach ordered then stopped him while Nick helped Janice up, "You're on patrol as well." Nick rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "So, Nick. What do you do?" Janice asked as they walked slowly down the hallway, "You don't really wanna know…I'm a conman." He sounded a bit guilty and down by this and Janice nudged him.

"Don't worry, I stole stuff and still do. My brother Reece taught how to work cars and well made me pretty fit for nicking stuff but I don't care, I've always wanted to be a mechanic ever since my Dad told me he wanted to be one." She went into a trail of thought before they reached the bathroom, "Thanks Nick from making me feel better before, I owe ya one." She thanked but just then Nick's cheek went a soft red.

"Y-Your welcome…" he trailed off when Ellis rushed towards them, "Here, were my green top and brown pant's if yew don't mind?" he said handing them to her. She nodded and thanked Ellis, before letting the hot water power down her body as the smell of rotting food left her body.

She came out later and joined the others to see them chatting around the table in the 'kitchen' as Ellis called it, "Janice! Are those Ellis' clothes?" Ro questioned tilting her head in confusion as she saw that the clothes Janice were wearing were kind of, big on her. The green top hanged down an showed both of her singlet straps and bra, the pant's were tied up on one side in a bun with a rubber band around it, and wore the same black sneakers.

"Mhm, so you guys hungry?" she asked changing the subject and searching the cupboards to find two cans of soup, some water bottles, chips, chocolate, veggie's and fruits as well as meat. "A little bit." Nick admitted and the others continued as Janice started to pour the contents of the soup into a pot and cut up some fruit neatly, she placed the fruit in a bowl and poured water in 5 cups. She placed them on the table and checked up on the soup to see bubbles forming and she popped them happily.

Ellis sneaked up on Janice and started helping her, she laughed as he started juggling everything in sight. Janice whispered something in his ear that made him blush and sit back down, "What did she say?" Coach asked the star struck Ellis. "She called me honey." Nick gave him a 'are you kidding me?' Look, but Ellis shook his head and drifted off into his imagination.

"Here you guys go, I think it's alright." She said feeling a bit put off by the way it would turn out, "That's the best soup I have ever had since this apocalypse." Rochelle commented taking another spoonful. Janice shoveled down the food as the color came back o her face, "Much better, Nick? Is something wrong with it?" she asked and looked  
>scared.<p>

"No, it's just well…What do they pick them for? Y'know, to come out here. Why couldn't the Dome be bigger and safer?" he asked staring at her quizzically, "For, endurance and strength, strong will. Know what's going on out there. Also for how old you are, the younger the better. My doctor said that I have the muscles and structure of a guy. So that must have been why. I don't know how they made the Dome and what it is's made from but only some of the town was able to be covered." She explained answering his questions as best as she could.

"Whelp, I'm going to have nana nap. Bye!" she waved and walked into the bedrooms and fell asleep on the couch, the others all left the table to get prepared for the night.  
><strong>That Night…<strong>

"I knew I should've taken some pain pills before I went to sleep." Janice whacked herself mentally as she went outside to get some air, but not before grabbing an assault Rifle. "Good evening Nick." Janice said sitting down next to him, "Do you miss your dad?" Nick asked suddenly shooting an infected that was banging it's head on a tree. "Of course I am. What about you?" Nick stopped moving for a second a spaced out.

Everything going quiet, "My family doesn't even accept me for who I am. They kicked me out of the house when I was sixteen." Nick continued to say his sad story until Janice broke down in tears and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Nick; I'll always be here for you, as well as Ellis, Ro and Coach. OK?" she muffled a soft cry in his suit and mumbled a silent sorry, "Thank you Jan." he hugged her and placed his head on top of hers.

He helped her back to bed and told her to go to sleep; she obeyed and snuggled next to Ellis by holding him tight. Meanwhile, Nick continued his shift.

**Authors Note: OK, I hope this is alright for people. Can you see the love sprouting for Ellis and Nick? How many small and big moments are there?  
><strong>

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Charger, Witch and Infected, Valve.  
>Janice Flute AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	3. CHARGER

"Hey Nick! Get in here!" Rochelle whispered loudly into Nick's ear making him jump, "Why?" he asked knowing that she wouldn't wake him up on purpose for no reason. "Just come, and don't tell Janice." Nick nodded still confused and half asleep, "What about Ellis?" Nick pouted when he saw Ellis fast asleep on the couch. "Ellis!" Nick hit him on the forehead, "Oi! What y'all do that for?" Ellis said obviously angry.

"Big meeting with the others c'mon." then he walked off as Ellis followed him into the kitchen, "Guys, we have to get out of here." Coach said when they all sat down. "But why!" Ellis nearly gave them away before Nick hit him on the head again, "Shut up overalls!" Ellis quietened down when he heard the sound of a gun being fired.

"We've told Janice and she's gone to let off some team outside, now this whole place is gonna be covered in zombies if we don't get outta here. Ya with me?" Coach explained taking a quick look towards the front door, "I'll go talk to Jan." Rochelle said standing up and leaving the room.

The boys listened as Rochelle talked quietly to her about what Janice's father would want and how happy she is to have met another girl in this thing, Janice cried and tried to say things back but gave in and agreed to go along with it.

"CHARGER!" Ro yelled instantly and heard the screams of Janice as the Charger grunted as it slammed its prey into the hard concrete, "SHIT! F#$!" Janice swore saying all the swear words in order. "Kill it!" Nick yelled and the Charger dropped Janice on the ground with a hard thud, Ellis pushed the Charger off and carried Janice back inside.

"E-Ellis…I-I'm hurt…E-Ellis." She trailed off as she felt as though talking would waste her energy, she had shallow breaths and Ellis cringed as he saw the damage it had done to her back. Her back had four big fingers which made a red mark.

Nick walked up and joined Ellis, "Hey Janice, how many fingers?" Nick held up 5 fingers and Janice replied "1, 2,4and 5. Five fingers." Nick nodded then showed 4 and continued this procedure until she did ten correct. "OK, now where does it hurt? Tell me and Ellis will massage it OK?" he said quietly and smiled when she nodded, "My B-Back, w-where the spine i-is….A-And my stomach." Ellis started to massage and heard her mumble and sigh.

When he finished Ellis kissed her back and she blushed, Nick grumbled something and they all watched her sleep pleasantly. "I wanna go." Ellis said agreeing with the others, "If she's going, I'm going as well." Nick admitted. Ellis then said something else "I betcha I'll win her heart first." Ellis grinned and eyed Nick, "No, I will." He disagreed and smirked at him.

"Alright lovebirds, go rest up. We'll move out tomorrow, OK?" Coach broke up the feud that was starting between the two men, "Night everybody." Rochelle yelled out from her sleeping spot. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Authors Note: Hiya! So Ellis and Nick have revealed their love towards Janice.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis Coach, Rochelle and Charger, Valve Corp.**  
><strong>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	4. Kissy Kissy

"Y'know, maybe it would be good if we left." Ellis admitted deep in thought as they ate quietly around the table, Nick looked up and rolled his eyes "What made you think that overalls?" he asked sarcastically taking a sip of his coffee. "It was just a thought that's all." Ellis replied running his fingers through his curls and slipped his hat on Janice who was still tired.

"Wuzz a happenin" she mumbled her voice dry and croaky, Ellis pecked her cheek softly and she jumped up [literally] in the air. "E-Ellis! I-I thought…" she trailed off when he smiled at her and looked away, completely embarrassed, "Ellis, stop playing with the girl's heart strings OK?" Coach said firmly staring at him in utter annoyance.

"You're the boss, so. When _are_ we leaving?" he asked changing the subject as Rochelle sat there silently then quickly blurted out, "Today, after we get enough guns for each of us and ammo, we'll be out of here." Rochelle answered reassuringly. Nick raised an eyebrow and could sense she didn't think that part over, "But what about the safe houses?" Nick questioned staring into her eyes which revealed her true emotions.

"I know where they are!" Janice piped up finally coming over her state of embarrassment and back in the game, "There's one a couple of streets down from here. One near the mall." Everyone stared at her in amazement as she said of how there was an evac center near the mall.

"I say we go to the mall, all in favor please raise your hand." Nick stated and watched everybody's hand zoom up while Ellis waved his crazily; Nick rolled his eyes again and started to collect his weapon/s of choice along with ammo and a med kit. The others did the same, "Here's your cap back Ellis." Janice handed back the cap and Ellis fixed it on top of his head.

"OK everybody, no one go runnin' off without mah permission. OK?" Coach ordered keeping his gaze mostly on Nick and Ellis, "Yes sir!" Janice saluted and opened up the door hearing the soft tinkle of the bell again as they exited the store. "Bye, my lil' auto shop." Ellis said and hugged the side of the building and ran up to the others.

Infected stood there in the street, minding their own business as they walked slowly around the place, not knowing where they are going and why they were. Weird and inhuman noises left they're mouths as they ran up to the group of survivors and clawed at them, Ellis shrugged a zombie off him and blew its body into two pieces of flesh.

Janice shuddered and heard Nick mumble to her "You want me to hold your hand?" she didn't know if he was being sarcastic, or being kind but shook her head but thanked him for the offer. He nodded and she soon realized that Ellis and Nick kept shooting small glances at her, probably making sure she's alright Janice told herself. 

"Hey Ro, um. Why does Ellis and Nick keep looking at me every couple of minutes?" Janice asked feeling uneasy and unsure about they're movements, "They like you, in a relationship way. Y'know, kissy kissy." Rochelle demonstrated and Janice looked away in disgust, "Alright, alright. Just…Stop." Janice closed her eyelids firmly. "I hear a Jockey." Coach stated looking from side to side for any zombie with a hunched back, "Little dude!" Ellis pointed shooting aimlessly at the Jockey. Janice fired her Ak47 and watched the Jockey scrunch up into a ball and die, "Hell yeah! No head humpin' for you." Janice said kicking the Jockey swimming in her victory.

"Holy shit! You know how to use a gun." Nick said taken aback by her great aim, "Thanks, always loved playing the game when you had to shoot the duck with a sniper." She drifted off into a memory while following the group.

"SMOKERS GOT ME!" Coach yelled up ahead as he got strangled by the long tongue of the Smoker, "I help ya bud!" Ellis said reassuringly shooting the tongue. "Let's go, safe house up ahead." Rochelle pointed forward as they walked through an abandoned park, Janice looked around.

As though she was expecting something to come out, but nothing happened. "I used to come here with April and Samuel." She mumbled quietly and touched the seat of a see-saw, a memory flashing back in her mind like a movie.  
><strong>Flashback…<strong>

_"Wait Janice!" yelled Samuel as he grabbed his little sister around the waist, placing her on his shoulders as she giggled as the wind blew freely through her hair. "April, hurry up April!" yelled the little girl named Janice as she was placed down on the see-saw, her big brother joining her and pushing down._

_"I'm coming Jan!" a girl yelled back, her blonde hair pressing against her face as she brushed it away repeatedly. "You ready?" the girl named April asked Janice as she placed her little sister on her lap, Janice nodded. A big smile placed on her small face, "OK Samuel! You start!" he pushed down and Janice felt as though she were flying._

_She laughed loudly and felt so light as April and her went down, it continued repeatedly until Samuel realized how late it was getting. "C'mon Janice, home now!" April said handing Janice to Samuel, "Can we come tomorrow big bro?" she asked her brother Samuel and he smiled. "Of course we can Jan." he said reassuringly as they all walked home, Janice talking excitedly about how much fun she had today.  
><em>**End of Flashback…**

"SMOKER!" Janice heard Coach warn as she snapped out of her memory, but too late. A slippery and wet thing wrapped itself around her stomach and her leg, "HELP!" Janice yelled as she was dragged ten feet away from the group. "Gotcha!" Coach said as he killed the Smoker, Janice coughed and felt her way out of the mist of smoke.

"Jan, where's your health pack?" Ro asked sternly sounding worried, "I used one on Ellis and another one just before on Nick, they needed it more than me." She replied and messed with her hair. "Well none of us have anything so be careful OK?" Rochelle said growing angry until Nick Ellis both started to defend Janice, "Stop you guys, let's just go." Janice walked on ahead showing signs of guilt and sadness.

Nick stopped when he spotted pain pills and saw Janice seeming a bit slow, "Take it. Just take it." He said while blushing a crimson red. His heart beat going from slow to rapid everytime he saw her smile or blush back at him, "Thank you Nick." She smiled and downed them. Walking the last stretch towards the safe house as Ellis shut the door behind them. 

**Authors Note: I got the pills idea from a picture on deviant art.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, Jockey, Smoker, Infected, Left 4 Dead 2, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, Samuel, April, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	5. Autophobia

"Janice! Wake up! The others have gone!" Rochelle yelled as a drowsy Janice shot up the moment she heard gone, "But they would never leave us, would they?" Janice asked sounding like a 5 year old who had just lost her family in a crowded store. There was one thing she hadn't told them, she was Auto phobic. Or afraid of being alone without anyone else, "R-Rochelle, y-you…W-Won't leave m-me. Right?" she stammered her head hurting as thoughts of the others hurt or even worse. Dead.

"Of course not Hun, why are you getting so worked up? They probably just went out to check where the infected were." Ro reassured the scared girl in front of her, "I-I'm k-kind of Autophobic." Janice murmured but Rochelle heard perfectly well and swore quietly. "C'mon Janice, let's go find them boys." Rochelle held out her hand, Janice at first was reluctant but took it and was pulled up.

"There, just in case you get scared." Ro handed Janice a picture of her family, "Rochelle, but how did you get this picture of Dad, Reece, Samuel, April and I?" Janice asked kissing the picture and tucking it inside the pocket of her grey pants. Which she had stole or 'borrowed' as she put it, she still wore her black sneakers and purple and green long sleeved top as well,

"That's a secret." Ro whispered winking at the young woman, and winked as she left the safe house. Janice walked by her and kept flinching at every noise she heard, "CHARGER'S GOT ME!" Janice heard a familiar voice yell from the other side of the park which entered the streets of Savannah.

"SHOOT THIS THING ON MY BACK!" Nick yelled as a Jockey jumped on to his shoulders and forced him towards a horde of zombies, "Guys! I'm down!" the girls heard Coach warn as he reloaded his pistol as quick as he could as zombies kicked him.

"These men are hopeless." Rochelle sighed in sadness as she shook her head, something inside Janice ticked. "GET OFF MY FRIENDS YOU A##HOLES! I'LL DRAG YOU TO HELL!" Janice threatened as she killed the horde/s then helped up Coach; she shoved the Jockey and shot it. Again, it curled up into a ball and died.

Then ran up to the Charger and shot its head of its shoulders, then fell in Ellis' arms and cried. "Damnit! I'm Autophobic you dicks! Shit! Why did you leave me and Ro back there?" she swore and hit Ellis as well as Coach and Nick, "We found a gun store and were gonna bring sum guns back with us, we never knew that yew were." Ellis explained looking like the saddest man on Earth. 

"Let's Just go." Janice stormed off following the boys reluctantly as they kept on looking back at Janice to see her on the brink of tears, "What the hell happened here?" Ro asked astonished as she saw bits of rubble and a lamp post lying down on the once even road. "The man in the gun store wanted some cola. So we got the jackass some cola and he blew it up for us." Nick explained sounding worked out, "The mall is just up ahead, let's go you guys." Coach said enthusiastically.

"Guys, I'm sorry I overreacted back there, I just got worried and thought you were dead." Janice mumbled as she squeezed the three boys into a tight hug, "It's alright young'un. We should've warned y'all before we left." Coach assured and smiled.

They walked forward and entered the mall, "That was the shortest walk I ever took." Nick stated as the door was closed behind them. Now they had learned something new about Janice.

**Authors Note: OK so one review that's nice, hope to get more. We see how scared Janice can really be under her funny attitude.**

**Disclaim: Horde, Infected, Charger, Jockey, Whitaker, Nick, Ellis, Coach and Rochelle, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, Samuel, April, Dad and Reece, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	6. Bitemarks

"Man I could use some sleep." Nick admitted as he rubbed his temples continuously Janice eyed him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can relate is your head sore?" she asked sounding worried. Nick stared his cheeks burning, "Of course not, I just stay awake for a long time that's all." Nick lied looking away from her face.

"Right tough guy." She said sarcastically nudging him in the ribs, "Yo Ellis my man! I'm gonna speak y'all language for this whole time until we reach the safe house." Janice explained grinning as she held back a laugh. Ellis seemed a bit offended and she instantly blamed herself, "Hey no worries Jan, jus' make sure yew don't forget." He scratched the back of his head. 

"Let's go y'all, wow I'm already enjoying this." She admitted sprinting out of the room with the others not far behind, "Janice sweetie, stay with the group." Ro ordered which made Janice wait.

"Yew sound like April." She murmured nearly loosing her footing on the broken escalator, "Whoa, careful there young'un. Nick, Ellis and Janice. Yew guys check the far left alright?" Coach pointed to the stores on the far left.

"Jan, you alright? You seem a bit lost." Nick asked in concern about her welfare, she put a finger up in the air and wiggled it. She panted and held Ellis' shoulder for support, "Hey, slow down Jan. Sit Kay? Now yew tell Nick and me what's bothering ya." Ellis seated her down on one of the chairs of a tipped table. 

"Guys, we should get going. C'mon." but before she could get up, was pulled down by strong arm/s around the waist and arms. "What the heck?" Janice yelped in surprise when soft lips kissed her neck, "Stop moving or I'll have to force you." Nick warned with a whisper. 

Her eye's widened in shock and saw Ellis glower at Nick, this made her giggle. "Yew two are so like my father and Reece. Always fighting over me and saying very embarrassing things." Janice compared through giggles and a hiccup fit, the two men stopped glowering and smiled down at Janice.

"So, what's making yew act so lost Jan?" Ellis questioned looking her straight in the eye, a smile planted on his face. "I just hate knowing that the things were killing were once people like us, it just makes me fill weird." Janice mumbled stretching or fiddling with her gun, lost in a bit of thought.

"SPITTER!" Nick yelled and Janice felt something burning rise up her legs, she jumped up and stood on the chair. "My gun!" Janice yelled and stared at her Sniper not far away, "HUNTING DUDE!" Ellis yelled as a Hunter came into view. It jumped all over the place making it impossible to kill until it aimed for Janice, "S#$%! Janice!" Ellis pushed Janice out of the way and felt something sharp bite down on his arm.

"AH! KILL IT! SHOOT IT! IT'S BITIN' ME!" Janice stood there in shock, the Hunter clawed at Ellis' stomach as it yelled in delight as blood sprayed everywhere. Ellis squirmed and yelled harder as the wound grew deeper, "There, die you son of a b$#%!" Nick smirked but that disappeared when he saw the damage done to Ellis. "Ellis! Why did you do that! Don't ever do that again you hear me?" Janice yelled crying in his top as she slowly covered his wounds.

"Jan, I just didn't want yew ta – wait, you didn't talk in my…" Ellis trailed off when she froze, "What is it?" Ellis asked but Janice didn't answer, but put a hand over his mouth. "I hear a Witch." Janice finally revealed, the boys listened and heard in the store behind them sat a Witch.

"Nick, you help Ellis. I'll find a way around her." Janice muttered looking serious, Nick nodded and handed her the gun she had dropped back then. "Get up, c'mon." Nick helped Ellis up; still watching Janice's every move.

The Witch started to groan louder and grind its teeth, Nick stood up and ran. Then it happened, a piercing scream echoed through the mall. Alerting the infected as they jumped off escalators, climbed up plants and barriers. "Janice!" Nick yelled as the witch sliced Janice's arm, "How dare yew, leave Jan alone!" Ellis cried as the two boys followed the Witch. They're main objective to kill it; they fired rapidly and ran back when it fell on its knee's as its screams of terror faded away.

"GUYS I'M DOWN!" Janice yelled out while shooting the horde with her magnum pistol, "Here ya go, c'mon Janice." Ellis ushered while Nick pulled her up. "Let's get out of this dang mall." Nick said picking up Janice and carrying her bridal style, "N-Nick, w-what -." She was cut off when she heard Rochelle yell out "What happened back there?" Janice saw something on Nick's stomach.

"N-Nick a-and E-Ellis, g-got hurt bec-cause of m-me…" Janice stammered resting her head in his shirt, "It's nothing, we both just got bit. It's happened before you guys, right Ellis?" Nick assured the others looking back at a bewildered Ellis.

"Sure has, but we should get Janice fixed up." Ellis suggested taking Janice from Nick, but Nick held on tight and growled at him like a dog. "Boys, boys stop! Does Janice look in the mood for a fight?" Rochelle stated firmly as Nick calmed down, he handed the sleeping body over to Ellis which Ellis held carefully in his arms. Kissing her lightly on the forehead.

_'What the hell happened just then?'_ Nick asked himself as he stared at the bite mark on his arm, '_Did I just growl?'_ Ellis stared up at the ceiling in amazement of what he just did.  
><strong>Later…<strong>

"Nick?" Janice poked Nick as he snored loudly, "Hmph?" Nick opened up one eye and rubbed his temples. "What is it Jan?" Nick asked pulling her closer to his chest as though using her for support; "Could you get Ellis please?" she asked pointing over to Ellis who was lying like a starfish. "Wake up Overalls." Nick punched Ellis in the ribs, "What the hell was that for man?" Ellis asked in annoyance. Nick answered by pointing over to Janice, "Hey Jan, what do yew want? Yew need any food or water? Is something sore?" Ellis tilted his head in confusion.

"I wanted you two to know that I love you both, and that I will never leave any of you behind." Janice explained hugging them, both blushing. "A-And that I don't care if you were changing, I'd always stay with you OK? Can you do the same for me?" she asked.

They smiled lovingly at her and replied "Of course we can." Janice smiled and fell asleep, murmuring "Thank you." To the two men she cared for the most.

**Authors Note: That was cute.**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Witch, Spitter, Hunter, Horde, infected, Coach, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	7. RUN!

"Janice? Hey Jan yew OK?" Ellis asked sitting next to Janice as she stared at the picture of her family, who may either be alive, dead or infected. Either one still made her cry every night, "Argh!" Ellis yelped in pain which made Janice hop down by his side. "Hey calm down, oh my God!" Janice moved her eyes towards a bite mark on his neck, "Did the Hunter give you that?" she asked ripping off his top as she checked his stomach wounds.

"J-Janice, N-Nick's s-staring at us." Ellis murmured blushing as she placed her hand on his cheek, "Nick? Ellis how did you here him? He was on the other side of the room?" Janice tilted her head in confusion as Nick walked over knowing he was busted. 

"You growled before and now you're able to see and hear things without being near or turning your damn head! What is happening?" she slapped her forehead as though trying to wake herself from a bad dream, "Stop that!" Ellis grabbed both of her arms. And did a casual grin knowing it would relax her, he then kissed her nose and stared at her as though waiting for something to happen.  
><strong>Ellis' POV…<br>**

I kept looking at her, as though I couldn't get enough of her. Janice looks so insecure and embarrassed, "Janice, if yew want to. I can try to change what I'm doin' to make ya feel so scared?" I suggested watching her eyes widen and she asked "How did you know I was feeling…Y'know." She stopped when I shrugged.

"So we _are_ making you scared? Am I right?" I stared at Nick in anger and grinded my teeth, wait…Why was I doing that? I usually just stare at him until he quietens down, maybe Jan is right? Maybe something is wrong with Nick and mahself? 

"Well not just you guys, I mean…No wait scratch that I mean you guys are kind of…No that won't work. I just think that you guys might be hurt really bad so I'm worried and I get scared and ad when you both always fight for more attention but if there were two of me I'd love you both buts there's only one of me and I -." I cut her off by nudging her cheek with my nose.

"That's all yew had to say." I explained and tickled her under the arms; she laughed loudly and kicked me in the stomach. Nick smirked and picked her up by the waist, I jumped on top of him and took her back. Toying with her hair, "You're real purty Jan." I complimented watching her blush for the third time today.

"We should go now, c'mon. Let's get out of this mall." Janice stood up changing the subject, I smirked I heard something and grabbed Nick's hand. "She's mine Nick." I warned watching him smirk, "You really think that's gonna work hey? Threaten me and I back away. You've got something coming for ya overalls…" he punched me in the face, "She's mine." He walked off as I wiped the blood trickling down my shirt.  
><strong>Nick's POV…<strong>

"Hey Janice. I'm sorry that I worry you." I said placing my hand on her shoulder, "I just worry about you to much." I explained as Overalls walked back in trying to cover up the blood. He sneered at me and I placed up the rude finger at him, Janice looked from side to side in confusion.

"Anyone know the racing guy?" Rochelle asked as she stared at one of the numerous posters stuck on the walls in the safe house, "Just the best stock car racer in the world! Try reading a book sometime." Ellis explained as though everybody should know who this guy is. "Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Yay!" Rochelle threw up her arms in the air nonchalantly with no care in the world, "Amen." Coach prayed in agreement as we exited the safe room.

"So Janice, did you ever get a degree in mechanics?" Ellis asked Janice instantly started talking about all the parts of a car, different engines, steering, tyres, gas, bolts and nuts used, the tool and the eco cars the government were making.

"Yew could've worked with me Jan, you would've looked purty cute in overalls." Ellis complimented as he imagined Janice one of those disgusting things, "I won't let her." I threatened pulling her closer to me and further away from overalls. "So you stole stuff but what for?" I asked as I watched Ellis growled and mumbled words and things about me.

"Because we were pretty poor back then, so Reece and I stole food and clothing as well as furniture and stuff. I'm not proud of it but at least I was helping my family." Janice stopped talking when we arrived to a door, "There's an alarm right there." She pointed at the small camera watching us.

"You guys ready?" Ro asked us all before Ellis ran as quickly as he could towards the escalator, "RUN RUN RUN!" he yelled back towards the rest of us. "GUYS I'M DOWN!" Rochelle yelled as Janice ran back with Coach, now it was me and Ellis.

Usually I would just go with the others but I want to prove something to Janice, that I'm better than overalls. "I'll do it Ellis, you go back." I explained over the scream of infected, "NO! I'm not leaving without knowing the others are safe. "Fine then, a race to the finish." I suggested and we sprinted forward, I felt so light on my feet. Everything except Ellis, "I'm so much faster." Ellis said lost for words as we passed the infected with ease.

"I win!" we screeched to a stop when we saw Janice already there, "But how?" we both said in union. "Should we continue?" Coach asked as he watched us in amusement as we panted hard.

"We ran so fast! Like the wind Jan!" Ellis explained totally rapt by how fast we ran, he continued to talk about it for the rest of the day.

**Authors Note: So Ellis and Nick are able to do things they couldn't?**

**Disclaim: Rochelle, Coach, Nick, Ellis, Horde, Infected, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	8. Fill 'er up

"I knew CEDA wouldn't be there, didn't I?" Nick explained taunting everybody at the thought of never getting out of this place alive, "Nick, stop it. OK? It's not like we can see into the future or anything. Were gonna get out of here." Rochelle stated obviously annoyed by Nick's attitude about this situation.

"C'mon y'all, we better get going before another wave comes in." Coach ordered as everybody filed out of the safe room, "Has anybody seen anything like this?" Janice asked the others who shook their heads. Even Ellis was blown away by the Atrium below, "C'mon guys, into the elevator. We've got no time for chit chat." Nick yelled back waiting impatiently for everyone to take the sight in.

"Yew alright Nick? Yew seem a bit more of a Jackass than usual today?" Ellis asked sarcastically making Nick shoot glares at him, "I agree with Ellis." Janice agreed as the elevator shuddered down slowly. "If it worries you that much Jan, I'll stop." He said calming down as he relaxed his shoulders.

"CEDA not gonna save us…Any ideas?" Nick asked this group of idiots [besides Janice] who stood there in thought, then a light bulb clicked inside Ellis' head. "So I've been thinkin', Jimmy Gibbs stocks cars around here somewhere. We've just gotta find it, gas it up. And I'll drive that thing to New Orleans my damn self." Ellis explained his plan and smiled when Janice nudged him in the ribs winking at him.

"That beats my idea, staying here and dying in the mall." Nick explained as a few moments of dead silence floated through the elevator, "Get ready you guys." Rochelle warned as a small 'ping' noise was heard as it reached the ground floor.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! Find the gas cans, C'MON!" Coach ordered like a sergeant on the battle field as the others spread out to find the gas cans. The screams of the infected were heard the minute the exited the elevator, they came from all sides as they ran after the survivors.

"I got one!" Ellis cried as he threw it down to the floor, "I found one!" Nick yelled out just after Ellis. Chucking the can down as it bounced around until landing flat, "Fill 'er up Ro!" Janice yelled down to Rochelle as she ran back and forth, continuously catching the falling gas cans and filling up the car trying not to drop a snippet of the oil that poured out like a waterfall.

"We just need 2 more!" Rochelle yelled up to the group as they threw down yet another gas can, then as though on cue. A Tank roared as it bashed the sprinting infected out of the way of its deadly path, Nick swore as they rushed down o help Ro kill it.

"It's full you guy c'mon!" Janice cried to the others as they shot the Tank as it roared in pain, "Get in!" Janice yelled again as everybody jumped into the vehicle. "DRIVE ELLIS! DRIVE FOR GODS SAKE!" Janice screamed as she stamped on Ellis' foot, forcing the vehicle to jump forward and burst through the doors of the infected mall. They landed on the road as they drove out of the town.

"Oh my -." Rochelle pointed outside, infected were everywhere. They trudged down roads and through houses; some were on fire as others were just a pile of rubble. "What has happened to our world?" Janice asked herself as Coach prayed silently; Ellis glued his eyes to the road. But sneaked a glance to see Janice teary-eyed.

He kissed her cheek and she turned to face him, he brushed his lips across hers then glued his eyes back to the road. But darted his eyes over to Janice once more, to see her smiling and blushing at the same time. Then fell asleep with her head perched on the window.

**Authors Note: Campaign completed! Achievement unlocked: Dead Center!**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Infected, Tank, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	9. I Hate Weddings

"Do you even know where to go?" Janice asked Ellis who shrugged casually and continued to drive; it was raining down hard on the screen which made it harder to see. The rain turned into a gale in a matter of seconds as the darks clouds covered the sky, the rain turned to ice the second it hit something. For instance, the car they all sat it.

Coach was able to actually fall asleep through this storm as thunder rang through the others ears, "I think were lost Hun." Rochelle admitted but was cut off by a laughing Ellis. "Well look y'all! There's a town up ahead! And yew guys told me I had gotten us lost." Ellis smiled as he slammed down on the brakes in front of a bridge, "Oh my god it's – Francis get over here!" a girl with a red jumper on, black skinny pants and black converse.

"What?" a man in his mid thirties yelled back as he came to the edge of the bridge, he wore a black vest, his tattoos all across his arms, black trousers and black boots. "Hey there! Could y'all put down the bridge for us?" Coach yelled up to the man who shook his head, "Sorry man, no can do…The bridge needs to be fueled to be pulled down. We've already lost someone, and ones injured." He explained sincerely.

"I'm sorry for your loss, so what should we do to get the bridge down?" Janice asked the man who thought for a few seconds but was interrupted when the girl came over, "Hi! I'm Zoey, that there's Francis. You'll need to come around the other side, we'll wait for you guys OK? What are your names?" Zoey asked as Francis went back to the injured man.

"My name's Janice!" Janice introduced herself as the others followed, "Mine's Rochelle." Ro said as she waved up to the man and woman. "The names Nick toots." Nick explained winking at her; Zoey rolled her eyes as Coach said his name. Then Zoey and Francis both looked down towards Ellis.

"The name's Ellis, nice to meet y'all survivors." Ellis said enthusiastically as he grinned happily, "Can't you do it yourselves?" Nick asked obviously angry of how much work they need to do. "Why should we do that? Colonel Sanders?" Francis teased mocking him about his once white suit, "For the last Goddamn time! Lower the bridge you greasy, vest wearing monkey!" Nick spat back but Janice stopped the fight by dragging him along by the arm. But not before Nick put up his finger in a sign of hate.

"Nick, what am I going to do with you?" Janice asked herself aloud as they continued down some steps out of earshot and sight of Zoey and Francis, "You could love me?" Nick suggested making Janice raise an eyebrow at him.

"For once it isn't Ellis." Rochelle stated staring at Ellis as he picked up a bile jar, "No! Jan could love me. Couldn't ya Jan?" he refused to Nicks suggestion as Janice laughed hard. "You will have to win my heart first." Janice explained walking off to join Rochelle and Coach in a small conversation about cars.

"Through the store." Ro trudged through the door, water trickled down their faces as they continued through the store turned out to also be a house, infected ran up to them without care that they had weapons and growled or hissed as they clawed at the group. "Boomer!" Ellis yelled as it exploded the puke all over them. "Christ in a hand basket." Ellis mumbled as a horde scrambled through the doors towards them.

Janice shot everything that came up to her, "Hunter on Jan!" Coach yelled as they shrugged it off. And watched it fall to the ground, "Yew alright Janice?" Ellis grew worried and hugged her tightly. "Ellis, I can't breath!" she panted as he murmured things which made her blush.

"Let's go you guys." Coach ordered as they continued through the house, growling was heard as a cough of a Smoker was also heard. They searched the house trying not to give themselves away, Nick approached a door that led up stairs and swore as he saw the Tank power down the stairs. "TANK!" he yelled as he exited the building.

The Tank jumped out a second story window and tailed Ellis, "Throwin' a Molotov!" Jan warned as the Tank roared in pain and chased her. "Shoot it and don't stop!" Coach ordered and sighed in relief when the Tank fell on its knees and landed on its back, Janice had fallen over but had been saved by her team.

Everybody filed up the stairs making sure they weren't injured anywhere, "Where is that Smoker?" Nick asked himself and the Smoker replied by dragging him towards the window. "Shoot the tongue!" he cried as he was clawed, the Smoker let out a mist of green as everybody coughed.

Coach exited the back door but had to hold onto the railing by how strong the wind was, leaves, newspapers, etc flew blindlessly through the gale. A newspaper stuck itself on Ellis' face, the headline read: _'The End of the World?'  
>'Scientist work busily as they try to find a cure for the green flu which is spreading quickly around the planet, CEDA has warned countries and politicians to follow these steps to be free of the flu. 1. Wash your hands 2. Stay away from infected people who have the signs of Green flu 3. Do NOT panic 4. Wait for official instructions 5. Barricade your home.'<em>

_'The flu has shown amazing side effects such as boils, weight, burns, etc. We all hope you can follow these rules.'_

Ellis read out the article to the others as Janice snatched it out of his hands and ripped it apart, she watched the paper flutter away and disappear in the fog. "I CAN'T SEE SHIT!" Nick cried over the rain as they followed the light of the cars headlights, "DON'T SHOOT THE CARS Y'ALL!" Coach warned as they carefully walked through the swirl of leaves and wrappers of different types of chips and chocolate.

A shuddering noise of metal was heard as a stores gates were going up in down slowly, sparks flew from the sides of the gate which was caused by the rubbing of metal against metal.

"WE GOT GOO!" Nick yelled as a ball of acid spit went straight past his head, it landed behind him and spreaded towards Janice who was carried by Ellis up onto a pole. Rochelle killed the Spitter before it could run off and hide, "UP THE STREET!" Janice yelled as her hair was plastered to her face.

She grasped Ellis' hand and could make out a small tint of red rise up to his cheeks, she looked flustered. Janice sniffled as the cold got to her back. Nick took off his suit and wrapped it around her shoulders, he grabbed a suit from a mannequin placed outside a fashion store and slipped it on.

Ellis guided her through the gale, saying to her he wouldn't let go of her hand, but she said "But we'll let go when were killing the infected, won't we?" she winked at him as he realized she was right.

"Lights off, I hear a Witch." Coach ordered to the others as Janice fumbled with her flashlight, Ellis flicked it off and let go of her hand. But stayed next to her, a car alarm was heard "ROCHELLE!" everybody yelled out as they walked up the stairs. "Sorry…" Ro trailed off as she followed the others into the house, the door was being bashed as pieces of wood flew onto the ground.

A Charger roared in warning as it charged, it rammed into the wall and stumbled back. Giving the survivor's time to kill it, it laid eagle spread on the ground. "WEAPONS HERE!" Coach yelled as he came down with an AK47.

They continued down the street, "GUYS! I CAN'T FIND JAN!" Ellis yelled as he searched the building. Everybody looked around but found no signs of Janice, "Where could she be?" Nick asked aloud growing scared. "HELP! I'm down!" they heard a familiar voice cry, "Janice! Don't you dare get lost again!" Nick scowled as he sighed in relief.

"Lets get to the safe room you guys." They finally were back on task and continued through the storm, "Hey guys! Someones getting' married! Oh, I hear a Witch." Ellis grew quiet after that last sentence as they switched off their lights. "I hate going to weddings." Nick explained as they saw a Witch sitting cross legged wearing a wedding dress.

"Ellis no!" Janice whispered as Ellis threw a Molotov at the Witch who chased after him after letting out her usual scream, Janice followed the Witch and fired madly at it. "IT'S HARD TO GET BLOOD OUT OF A DRESS! Don't ask how I know that." Nick murmured as the Witch died as a burning corpse, "C'mon lets go." Rochelle walked off as Janice came back with a star struck Ellis.

The music faded away as they entered the streets of the edge of the town, buildings casted shadows on the ground as the infected walked mindlessly around the buildings. "Stop screwing around and get in the safe house!" Nick bellowed but softened when Janice came in.

Coach shut the door and sighed in relief.

**Authors Note: The Passing, poor Bill! I was so sad when he died in the Sacrifice, three Tanks? :[**__


	10. Sanitary

"Gotta get motivated, how to get them motivated?" Rochelle mumbled to herself as the boys and girl got ready for another round of zombies, "Hey Ellis, I heard there's a stock car museum in New Orleans." Ro lied as Ellis' eyes widened in glee. "Get outta here!" he smiled "Hey Coach! There's a burger museum there too!" Rochelle lied again sounding chirpy.

"I think inside, I'm OK." Coach answered back and then she turned to Nick, "Hey Nick, there's a -." But was cut off when Nick stated. "Nah I'm alright." And exited the safe house.

"I hear a Jockey." Nick whispered as the storm settled down a tad, Janice nodded in saying she understood what he said. More stores and more illuminated lights were seen around the town, "C'mon y'all! I miss mah car!" Ellis ushered everybody as he raced Janice to the door. "JOCKEY!" Coach yelled as the Jockey leapt onto Ellis' shoulders trying to drive him away from the others.

"You alright Ellis?" Janice asked as they walked up the stairs of a building loping to one side, "Yeah Jan, AHH!" he fell on his knees and started to cry. Janice called out and the others responded, "M-My head hurts." He broke down as he tried to stand up.

Nick snickered but yelled out in pain when Janice slapped the back of his head in anger, "Ellis, hey OK. Do you feel sick? I think the cold got to you." Janice guessed as she took off the suit Nick had given her and wrapped it around him like a bundle of blankets.

"I keep on seein' blood everywhere." Ellis mumbled as she checked his temperature and pulse, "Nothings wrong, I wonder what caused it?" Janice thought but immediately stood up when he did. "We should get goin' Jan, I don't need it -." Ellis blushed when Janice yelled at him, "I SAID TAKE IT!" Nick looked up in amazement as she stormed off and carefully climbed out the window and along some wood which made a bridge to the house across it.

They jumped down past scaffolding of a building which people must have been making before the flu hit, they continued up a mound of dirt an Ellis finally got the courage to talk to Janice. She coughed quietly and jumped when Ellis faced her, he caught a glimpse of her red puffy eyes and teary face. He placed a warm hand on her cold skin; he then wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"You look cute in a suit." She mumbled as Ellis blushed at her particular comment, Nick stood next to her as she began to open up again and talk about her family and what they do or did.

Then after they had been able to silence her, they entered a bar with hardcore music ringing through their ears. They were amazed of how the horde hadn't arrived at they're doorstep, most of the infected – which they realized after a quick tour through the place – all wore vests like motor bike jackets. "Well this would've suited the grease monkey at the bridge." Nick stated as he shot an infected with his pump shotgun.

"Chase this!" Rochelle yelled warning the others a pipe bomb was somewhere below them as they crossed a plank of wood, Janice gulped and yelped as she held onto the wood. "HELP!" Janice screamed as she looked down to the long drop, "Gotcha!" Nick pulled her up and cradled her silently as they entered another building.

"Thanks Nick. Sorry about before…" she mumbled but he just nodded and continued through the building as they continued the same procedure, "BOOMER!" Ellis yelled out and sighed when it exploded on him.

They fought off the horde as Nick yelled "Into the Jazz club." They followed and entered the Jazz club; Coach seemed to be getting bored of the signs of different clubs or bars that lined the streets.

The Jazz club n the other side of it was a grand piano, boxes of either instruments or audio speakers were stacked on top of one another. Tables as always were turned over and chairs thrown on every side of the room, they continued through the building, always finding adrenaline or pills scattered around the floor and even on the infected.

"Yeah, always wanted to be an axe murderer." Ellis admitted as he weighed the axe in both palms, then Nick asked himself "Why is everything historic is so goddamn filthy?" as he stormed through the underground of the Jazz club. "Because it hasn't been cleaned because it's historic." Janice explained through giggles.

"Hope this goes under the river, here's ya suit Nick." Ellis hoped as he handed back the mans suit who instantly put it on, "Oh God, this is sanitary." Nick said in pain as he heard the water under their feet as they traveled down a sewer. "Seriously, look. I'll pay anyone of ya a thousands bucks right now to give me a piggy back ride." Nick explained sincerely but stopped whining when they climbed up a ladder.

"C'mon y'all we gotta hit this button to get across here." Coach ordered as they healed themselves quickly, "ELLIS WHAT DID YOU DO?" Nick yelled over the alarm as they jumped back down into the water and ran as the horde came into view.

"Run!" Ellis responded back as he stabbed himself with adrenaline, Nick rolled his eyes at the hick and did the same. Infected ran after them as they clawed helplessly at the survivor's, they climbed up another ladder as Coach pressed the button. Janice and Rochelle stuck together like glue as they followed the three boys.

They entered a tunnel but now the infected were coming from the tunnel, "It's over guys." Coach croaked as they climbed up the stairs as the noise of the alarm and horde faded back into silence. They entered the safe room and slammed the door behind them. But Nick quickly whacked Ellis on the back of the head for not warning them in the first place.

**Authors Note: Well that's over! One more chapter and we finish this annoying yet nice campaign. The thing I love about Left 4 Dead 2 and 1 is that they actually do real life people with everyday jobs.** **And also how they use face models and different life styles and attitudes.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, Infected, Horde, Boomer, Zoey, Francis, Bill [deceased], Louis and Jockey, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	11. Be Safe

"I don't trust that biker. He's probably long gone by now." Coach thought aloud sounding unsure whether to trust the guy or not, "Naw man he seemed like a good guy." Ellis defended Francis like they were old mates. "The minute we left, I bet he stole the Jimmy Gibbs Jr." Coach accused Francis as Ellis processed what Coach had said. "He is a dead man. _He_ is a dead man. Folks, we got a new goal, New Orleans gonna have to wait, we gonna hunt that biker man down." Ellis explained sounding confident and evil.

"Thanks Coach." Rochelle said sarcastically as Ellis stormed out of the safe house and out into the cold again, Janice calmed down Ellis and told him to think logically about things. He grew quiet and apologized to Janice for not believing her, "Man nice ride, really Jimmy Gibbs car?" Francis asked as he perched his arms on the rail of the bridge.

Meanwhile, Janice shook hands with Louis and handed them a health pack which he took gratefully. "Yeah, you got that right." Ellis reassured Francis as Francis nodded his head in amazement, "How she handle?" Francis asked in deep conversation with this young mechanic.

"Pulls a little to the left." Ellis murmured as he stared at the car on the other side where he once was, Francis chuckled "Honestly, I'm more a bike man myself." Francis admitted laughing quietly. "Really? Yeah whatcha ridin' now?" Ellis asked but before Francis could reply Zoey butted in and said, "Hey, car guys. Not the time. We have a bridge to lower." Zoey pointed her head in the direction of the lift.

Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis and Janice stood in the elevator as it grinded down. "Alright look, no messin' around. Let's get these cans." Coach told the others as Janice saluted Coach in a fashionably, "C'mon, lets get these gas cans." Everybody spread out as Janice stayed near the machine this time.

Ellis was with Rochelle and Nick with Coach, "Hey Francis, I wanna be a mechanic to." Janice yelled to Francis as they stood on the porch of the building next to the bridge. "Awesome Jan." Francis grinned but prepared himself when the sounds of the horde, "Got one!" Ellis yelled as he came back with Rochelle. Both holding a gas can as they poured quickly.

Coach and Nick came back just after and poured while Janice fought them off with Francis and Zoey, after 3 waves of continuous infected and special. A Tank roared as it powered down the street on the left, "We just need one more!" Janice yelled as she checked the fuel dial.

"But it's where the Tank is Janice!" Nick yelled back as they shot at the Tank, "I'll get it." Janice ran forward and past the Tank her converse squeaking along the cobble road as the rain poured down like a bucketful of water. "CATCH!" Janice yelled as she threw the can towards Coach who fumbled with his wet palms but poured it in.

The bridge lowered as the Tank closed in on them, "Wait for Janice!" Ellis ordered as he gripped the wheel. Janice got slammed into the rails by a Charger. "JANICE!" Ellis yelled as they killed the Charger and Tank.  
><strong>Janice's POV…<strong>

"E-Ellis, N-Nick…R-Ro, C-Coach…C-Can w-we go h-home n-now?" I asked I felt so bad saying that, and cruel as well. Ellis picked me up as my head rested in his chest, "Nick you drive." I heard him say as he stroked my hair. I nudged him showing him I didn't mind and he continued, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder when Ellis seated me on his lap.

I think it was Rochelle, I didn't know. "Bye Ellis, Bye Nick, Bye Coach, Bye Rochelle, Bye Janice! Be safe!" Zoey yelled as Ellis stuck his hand out the window and waved, "Hey Janice, how many fingers am I holdin'?" Ellis asked as he put up 5.

"Seven I think, everything's all blurry and black and white." I guessed as I tried to move my arm but I didn't have enough strength to do so, "Ellis, could you rub my stomach? You can just rub my top." I asked blushing he nodded his head and I think I saw him smile.

"I love you guys." I mumbled before I drifted off into lala land, where everything was perfect.

**Authors Note: SAFE! OK next we start my favorite campaign, Dark Carnival!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ro, Coach, Ellis, Zoey, Francis, Bill, Louis, Infected, Horde, Tank, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	12. A Shining Star

The car came to a halt as Janice pried open her eyes to see that it was night again, she yawned and stretched in Ellis' arms as he strengthen his grip on her stomach. His cap tilted slightly off his head, she giggled and stabbed him with her elbow. "Oi! What the heck was that for Jan?" Ellis yelped as he felt a searing pain hit him square in the stomach, "Get up, the cars stopped." Janice replied as she saw a line of cars, vans, and trucks lined up the road ahead.

"Unless Ellis knows how to make a monster truck…We ain't driving through that." Nick explained sounding peeved that he drived all this way for nothing, "Well at least it got us this far." Coach thought as Rochelle slammed the boot shut.

"Sorry folks…Guess this wasn't such a great idea after all." Ellis sighed as he grabbed a med kit as well as two pistols, "DAMN you Jimmy Gibbs Jr!" Nick yelled out into the night sky as his voice echoed until it grew silent again. "Now that was uncalled for, seriously." Ellis stated as they started down the full road.

"Hey look you guys!" Ellis pointed to a billboard not far away from the vehicle, "Whispering Oaks! Shit! I used to go there when I was a kid." Coach sounded surprised as he gaped at the billboard. "Oh great, now we can die there as adults." Nick said unenthusiastically [note the sarcasm] as they climbed over a sedan, "Hey Nick, did ever tell yew about the time me and my buddy Keith…" Ellis trailed off when Nick pointed his gun straight at his face.

"I wonder what happened here?" Rochelle whispered as she heard the hisses and growls of the infected, "Yeah, look at all those vehicles on top of one another." Janice pointed towards two trucks with a four wheel drive in the middle. "Here they come!" Ellis warned as a horde appeared out of nowhere, infected ran from the side and front.

Doing anything to get to the survivors, "Spitter!" Coach yelled out as a Spitter perched itself on top of one of the tipped trucks, "GET OUT OF THERE!" Nick bellowed at Janice. But her body was physically broken as she cried in pain, the acid shooted up her legs as she scraped her legs on the ground.

"Janice, c'mon get up. I'll carry you." Nick offered but Janice stood up and bandaged up her legs, "I'll be fine OK; we can worry about those when we get into the next safe house. C'mon, around this truck." She looked him in the eye reassuringly as she limped forward; Janice grabbed her pain pills and downed them.

"Much better, OK I think I'll be alright." Janice murmured to herself as they took affect her muscles loosened and felt stronger and healed, she felt her whole body flow freely as her system powered up again. Making her feel as light as a feather.

"Coach, should we…" Ro trailed off when the man shock his head, "She doesn't want y'all worrin' about her. C'mon, yew heard her around the truck." Coach explained as they followed the invigorated Janice. "Down this off ramp!" she held turning her head back to see Nick and Ellis fighting over something meanwhile Coach and Rochelle tried to break it up, she smiled at them and stared up into the clear velvet sky. A star was shining brightly and illuminated a small portion of the sky with its beautiful glow. As she stared the sound of a Smoker made her leave her happy thoughts and back to reality, she shot blindly into the bushes and saw a puff of green smoke rise into the air.

Janice continued feeling the pills wear off, she gripped her leg in pain as though it were about to fall off. "Hey Nick! I'll take up that offer you asked for." Janice put up a finger to catch his attention, hey picked her up as she sighed in relief of the feeling of her legs. An army truck was placed at the bottom of the off ramps its headlights blinded the 5 survivors [did you see what I did there?] as they continued and turned left, Janice nudged Nick as they reached a motel.

He put her down as she started to walk again, "Through the sign." Ellis pointed as he clambered through it and jumped down to the roof, Janice was in deep conversation with Rochelle "You sure?" Janice asked raising an eyebrow at her. Rochelle nodded as they continued down, Nick held Janice's hand as he led her down to the balconies of the once lively apartments.

Coach squinted as he caught a glimpse of glowing lights waving back and forth, "C'mon y'all, lets follow the search lights." He ordered as they all traveled down and went around the back of the motel. "HUNTER!" Nick yelled but was pinned as the Hunter started to rip at his clothes, Ellis suddenly growled at the Hunter. It stopped and turned to face the mechanic.

It stood up and crouched, getting ready to pounce or something. Janice stood in front of Ellis and the Hunter jumped breathing on her face, she closed her eyes as the others started to point their guns at the Hunter.

"E-Ellis, h-help…" Ellis' eyes widened and he growled at the Hunter, it stood up and jumped back into the darkness. "Ellis, what the hell was that about?" Nick asked amazed by what the mechanic had just done, "I-I don't know, it felt like an insticn' or sumthing like that. Jan, yew OK?" Ellis shrugged and bent down to check Janice.

"L-Let's just go." She stood up and scrunched her fists, "Hey Jan, I didn't know…Yew knows that right?" Ellis looked at her for a few seconds then huffed and walked off. A bonfire burnt quietly as the flames flickered quietly, "Down the hill!" Nick pointed as they climbed down the steep hill. "WHOA!" Janice landed hard on her butt as her head hit the back of a dead tree, "You OK Janice?" Nick escorted her forward.

"Couldn't be better!" she smiled happily and continued forward, going through a muddy lake as the infected ran forward. "SHOOT IT!" Janice yelled in pain as the Jockey hopped onto her shoulders and drove her back up the hill; Janice lost her footing and felt gravity pulling her down to the earth.

A horrible crack erupted from someone's back, Coach joined Janice's side and saw her get up carefully. "What was that noise?" Rochelle glanced at the others and set her eyes on Nick and Ellis, both had fallen flat on they're faces. "Nick! Ellis! OK, um this is gonna hurt a bit." Janice pulled out a syringe and gently unscrewed the top Ellis' eyes widened and he squirmed in the lake, she inserted the syringe in his left arm and counted to ten slowly. Ellis felt suddenly drowsy then energized again; he stood up steadily and held Nick down as Janice did the same procedure to Nick.

"Up the hill." Coach pointed still staring at the two boys in awe as the color returned to their faces, "Where here you guys!" Janice yelled in excitement as she gripped Ellis' hand. He blushed wildly as they entered the safe house, "Jan I'm -." Ellis stopped when she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Don't worry about it."

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry. It was my b'day yesterday. I'm officially 12 now!**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Coach, Rochelle, Smoker, Infected, Horde, Boomer, Hunter, Jockey and Spitter, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong> 


	13. I Deserve

"Midnight Riders are the best Jan!" Ellis explained as she stared disgustingly at the poster in front of her, "Of course they are Ellis." Janice agreed sarcastically as she looked up to the ceiling in wonder. Nick poked Janice in the back "What's wrong?" Nick asked realizing how negative she was being, "I'm still a bit worked up about the Hunter, that's all." Janice admitted when Ellis was out of earshot.

But he had heard very clearly, he looked down and kicked a rock as guilt swam through his head. He looked back at the beautiful, smart, positive and considerate 20-year-old and sighed. Why would she ever love him? She deserves a more serious yet funny type of a man, one she can trust and snuggle next to at night with no worries at all.

Nick would be the best man for her, he glanced back to see her being hugged by Nick. He kicked a plastic bin and continued forward Rochelle followed him, "What's going on sweetie?" Ro asked the mechanic as he wiped away tears trying to stream down his face. "Do you think I deserve Janice?" Ellis asked as he stared at her with cold eyes, ones no one was used to.

"Yes, I believe you do." Rochelle smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Ellis! How are you?" Janice asked as she held his hand. A soft smile on her face, "I'm great now with yew here." Ellis explained making her blush "Kill the clowns! The squeakin' noise is drivin' me and the zombies crazy." Coach yelled shooting at the ten zombies following the clown as its shoes squeaked loudly attracting more.

"Jan! Look out!" Ellis warned as a Smoker wrapped its long slimy tongue around her leg and abdomen, a hiss escaped from Nicks mouth as they stared in awe. The tongue started to untie and hang loosely, Janice sprinted back sweat running down her face. "First El, now you!" Janice exclaimed completely blown away by their new talents.

"It must have sumthin' to do with the bites y'all got from the infected." Coach suggested looking up at the sky in thought, "I remember the news crew talking about someone called a Halfie, people who can keep their mind and turn and talk to the infected freely. But maybe you guys can't change but are able to talk to them… Has anything weird happened?" Rochelle told the others which sounded very convincing.

"Well, back at the mall, we ran like at the speed of light man. And I feel so much stronger and I can hear things like when Nick asked Janice what was wrong and she -." He cut himself off as he glanced at a humiliated Janice, "Well it's official, you two are Halfie's." Ro announced sounding confident about her accusation.

"No s#$% Sherlock." Nick mocked sarcastically as he continued forward, but he 'accidentally' bumped into Janice and started talking to her. "How are you Janice?" he asked her in almost a whisper, as he planted his lips on her neck making her heart beat faster and adrenaline pump.

"Hey guys look at this!" Janice pointed at a game and ran up to it, her eyes flashed as she held up her Sniper and aimed at the things that floated past. Her high score lessened then grew and repeated this until the final sound of a bell stopped the game, lights flashed around a red cabinet and a gnome chompski was awarded for her hard efforts. "Look you guys! It's a survivor!" she joked as she held up the gnome as she smiled; Nick swiped it off her and held it high in the air. Tears erupted from her eyes as she jumped up and tried to reach it, "Get your own gnome!" she yelled as her bottom lip curled.

Nick glanced at Ellis and jumped out of the way just in time to be rammed, "Ellis! He's just playing with me…You OK?" Janice grew worried as Ellis panted and stared at the ground in shock. Before he could stand up and apologize to Nick he was punched in the gut, blood forced out of his mouth.

Ellis growled and his eyes darted around, looking for the source. He heard something swipe through the air as he ducked, he knocked the wind out of the target by kick them in the chest. "STOP!" Rochelle yelled making the two boys snap out of it and look back to the others.

Coach was attending to a wound on his arm, Rochelle was keeping her eyes on them making them feel small. Janice was talking to Coach but kept on shooting small looks at them, the first one showed 'worry' the second was 'anger' and the last one was 'fear'.

Ellis helped Nick up and tried to find the words, "I'm sorry Nick." He muttered not really meaning it. "Sorry." Nick said back as he tried to talk to Janice, she walked off seeming scared but was getting very angry. Then she heard the familiar sound of a Tank, "Screw zombies Tanks are horrible." Janice stated having that 'how could it get worse?' face.  
><strong>1 Tank, 2 Chargers, 1 Spitter and 1 Jockey Later…<strong>

"Gosh! Why don't we just fight a Horde while you're at it." Nick asked aloud as he shook his head in disgust, Ellis bit his lip while he thought of the many ways to say that he was sorry to the others. He looked at Janice and wanted to then and there wrap is arms around her and say sorry, "Uh Ellis?" Janice sounded a bit put off. "Hm?" Ellis murmured, "You're kind of hugging me." She explained and Ellis instantly jumped off.

"Sorry Jan, I jus' well. I miss yew talkin' to me and well ah just wanted to say…Sorry." He smiled at her and laughed lightly; Janice returned the smile and grasped his hand. Pulling him in the direction she was going, "Hey Ellis!" Janice sang to him and pointed up to a pink sign with the word: 'Kiddie Land'.

Ellis' eyes grew wide and his mouth open that wide, a fly could go in and he wouldn't realize. "Holy shit guys! Kiddie Land!" and skipped [literally] into what he would call heaven, Janice laughed at him and joined Nick.

"I wouldn't be amazed if he went here with his buddy Keith." Nick betted making her giggle, "Let him have fun, I mean. It's amazing of how much spirit he can have in such a thing like this. I'm just holding on to a limb." She explained sounding fascinated by his strong will.

Ellis stopped mid way and let his shoulders slump, he looked back at the beautiful 20-year-old as he waited for her to catch up. "You heard me didn't you Ellis?" she asked as she read him, "Maybe." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Down here y'all!" Coach waved as he trudged down a path, "If I find a Burger Tank in this place? I'm-a be a one man cheeseburger apocalypse." Coach stated as he looked for any signs. "Send me a postcard when you find one." Janice said sarcastically seeming to rub off a bit from Nick.

Janice pointed at a ladder which led to a rooftop, the others followed cautiously. "Hey look, slides! I love these!" Janice smiled happily as her cheerful glow came back; she went down one of them and continued the same thing but stopped when the others were down.

"Up the stairs!" Janice continued up and leapt down onto the pavement below, "Looks like y'all have ta turn on the merry-go-round." Coach suggested as he shook the gates.

**Authors Note: I'm soo sorry you guys, I had to go to my dads and he didn't have the document thing so I had to wait and aww. Anyway, the Halfie belongs to D-ZombieDragon. OK so now you can't sue, hah! I'm gonna make Sims out of Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle and Janice wish me luck!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, Charger, Tank, Jockey, Spitter, Infected Horde, Clown infected, Keith, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	14. Piercing Scream

"You're joking aren't you Coach? You are right?" Janice asked the man who shook his head, "I'm afraid not Janice." He apologized as Ellis touched the button in curiosity. The gates shuddered open and at the first sign they all squeezed through getting a head start, the infected climbed up the fence as it rattled causing more to come.

"We needed to find the button you stupid hick!" Nick scowled as he was clawed at by one of the infected, "Sorry Nick, I just -." Ellis was cut off when the piercing scream of a Witch was heard. "Crap! Move please, Witch on my tail!" Janice yelled pushing through the others as a Witch pushed them to the side, Janice screamed along with the Witch speaking from English to French, African and just plain gibberish.

Ellis screeched like a bird warning its prey, the Witch gasped and turned to face Ellis. Nick growled as well, the Witch stared at them and looked back at her cornered prey. _'Leave her…'_ Ellis threatened in hisses as he stared at Janice in worry; she had turned off the power but was cornered.

_'I'll kill you if you don't move…'_ Nick warned through growls as the Witch seemed to take their statements into account, _'This girls mine.'_ This Witch wouldn't stand down for nobody. "G-Guys?" Janice mumbled as sweat ran down her flustered cheeks, the boys looked at her and grew angry. _'Hush Jan, were gonna getcha outta here…'_ Ellis explained calmly to her even though she couldn't understand, his face said everything.

_'So, we have a love triangle eh? You wouldn't want to lose sweet poor Jan do you?' _the Witch guessed seeing their eyes widen, _'Janice! F#$% YOU!'_ Nick growled in anger as the Witch turned her back on them.

The Witch's glowing red eyes stared down in amusement as Janice squirmed and tried to make a move; Janice soon gave up and closed her eyes. Tears left from under her eyelids as she took her last breaths, _JANICE MOVE!'_ a voice in her head screamed it was warning her.

_'Janice please move, OK?'_ a much calmer voice asked but Janice could hear the stress in his voice, _'Nick? Ellis? OK, on the count of three…One, two -.'_ But before she could say three. The Witch lifted up its claws and screamed one final time. "THREE!" Janice yelled and jumped out of harms way, the Witch was surprised by this and turned just in time to see Nick and Ellis claw her.

Janice's eye's widened in amazement when the Witch fell dead, Nick faced Janice and walked over. He pulled her up but she didn't dare look him straight in the eye, "You don't need to be scared Jan, were here OK?" Nick said sincerely lifting her chin. "I got it; c'mon lets get out of here before I get cornered by another Witch." She smiled happily as she continued down the path.

"Look you guys! Safe house ahead!" Rochelle pointed to the tunnel of Love, "Wow, I remember coming here with my sister's boyfriend. It sounds disgusting right?" Janice said laughing at the memory. They finally entered the safe house as Coach tried to make Ellis stop talking about Keith.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, well the Sims failed, they sucked. Anyway so Ellis and Nick can speak to every special infected.**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Keith, Infected, Witch, Horde, Clown Infected, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, April, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	15. Who Am I?

"I haven't been in one of these since we moved to Savannah." Janice explained as she looked through the steel bars, it revealed a pathway lit by lights which hang from each side of the path. A big pink heart was placed to make an entrance where people used to line up to get on the plastic swans, "OK everybody, stay close to me." Coach ordered making Nick raise an eyebrow at him. "We have to see what constitutes to close." Nick stated walking out in front.

Rochelle was talking quietly to Coach, "Who's gonna ask first you think?" she asked the man as he grew silent. "It depends, Nick is tryin'to probably get close to her. Ellis is jus' a blushin' penguin." He replied shrugging nonchalantly, "He does blush a lot…" Ro trailed off when Ellis stared at them straight in the eye.

"Hey Janice…" Nick started seeming a bit unsure about the next sentence, "Yeah Nick?" Janice smiled at him ready to listen to him. Ellis was also listening as they turned right and continued down, "Have _you _ever had a boyfriend?" Nick asked this caught Janice off guard as he cheeks went red as a tomato.

"No…" she mumbled but thanks to the boys new super hearing they caught every word, "What? Jan is yew pullin' mah leg?" Ellis seemed shocked and refused to believe her reply. "I'm not pulling your leg Ellis, I mean it…I've never been in a serious relationship with anyone." She seemed to be getting scared and insecure, "For once I agree with Overalls…But why? Why couldn't they see you for who you are?" Nick asked sounding so disturbed by this.

"I was teased at school…Called a _nerd_ or _fat_ and other things, no one didn't want to come near me thanks to a bunch of girls who told everybody to back off unless they wanted to be hurt and teased. I hated that b#$% and f#$in' group of brats." She started to feel all those emotions from high school flood back into her head.

"But there was one person who I became friends with when I turned 15; of course that girl – Gisele to be exact – had followed me to my new high school in Savannah. She liked him, but she must have thought he liked me because she always tried to make me look like the bad guy…But he knew I wouldn't hurt a fly, but of course he now knows I kill zombies too." She giggled at herself as they all listened.

Nick suddenly realized something hiding behind a billboard with two Cupids flying in the other direction, "CHARGER!" Nick warned pointing at the billboard as he slowly walked behind it. His senses told him to move out of the way as the Charger rammed its bulky arm into the wall; it stumbled as it regained its balance.

"Oh no you don't." Nick warned as he shot the thing with his Sub machine gun, "Yew OK Nick?" Coach asked Nick as he pointed his gun down at the Charger. "This thing sure is ugly." He announced seeming a bit put off by its distorted face.

"So Jan…Who was this guy? How did ya meet 'im?" Ellis asked forgetting about the comment Nick had made and put his attention back on Janice, a small fog was starting to rise up to their knees as they went deeper into it. "I can't tell you his name…I kind of forgot who he was but I know he was in my art, P.E, music and English class. It was out of these three kids, actually. Let's name them. The names I give them is a clue, the first letter of their name is a clue." She thought long and hard about this.

"OK, Ethan. James and Isaac." Janice smirked as Ellis thought a bit, "OK Jan, me an' Nick will try to guess which one of these men of yours is the one. But if we guess right you have to tell us, deal?" Ellis held out his hand to her which she shook with no hesitation.

"Into the swan maintenance room of love." Nick yelled out to the group as they followed him, a swan was half painted while another one sat beside it looking dusty and in need of sprucing up. They clambered up one by one while Janice _'The Ants go Marching'_ as they exited through a door, shelves stacked with different boxes all different sizes. "Found a pipe." Rochelle said as she grabbed the pipe bomb.

"I wonder what made this." Coach asked himself as he looked down a hole in the floor, it entered the Tunnel of Love again as infected climbed up through the gap. Janice hopped down first and winced when the small pain of falling a bit too far down went up her legs, they turned right again after seeing the gates locked up tight.

"Hmm…OK were further down the path." Nick sounded pleased as they continued deeper, "I don't remember the Tunnel bein' this LONG…Musta had sumthin' else on mah mind." Coach explained wondering why he felt like they had been in here for an eternity.

"Hey Jan, do yew think yew and me could've done sumthin' only a couple would do?" Ellis whispered quietly only for her to hear, she blushed wildly seeming to give up on hiding how she felt.

"A Helicopter." Rochelle sounded relieved as the sound of blades slicing the air was heard, they continued after the helicopter disappeared from view. They entered a building and checked the rooms, finding weapons and ammo. The group exited through the door as a Coaster was covered by fence; they turned right and climbed over a fallen fence.

"Let's start the Coaster so we can get to the safe house." Ro stated as she slammed down a red lever, the power started as the ride started, metal screeched against metal as sparks formed from the wheels under the small car. The yellow gate opened up when the cart raced up and out of view; the infected started to climb up the wood as the survivors ran in a group.

Janice seemed a bit hesitant at the little hill which went up and down numerous times; Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She blushed at the sudden feel of hand in hand, the Horde got bigger and bigger and more special infected were attracted to the sudden noise.

Nick continued as Janice joined Rochelle, the girls followed after the boys as Ellis got closer to the control booth. The ride seemed to keep on going forever, a sound of timber breaking and crashing was heard. The Coaster was now going in a complete route!

They entered a tunnel and continued forward, Nick limped forward with Coach as pain seared through his body. "GOT IT Y'ALL!" Ellis yelled down to them as they sighed in relief, they trudged down a path and entered the safe room. "Hey guys…Where's Janice?" Ro asked as she searched the room for the 20-year-old, "Something must have grabbed her back in the tunnel!" Nick thought as they all prepared themselves.  
><strong>Janice's POV…<strong>

I couldn't move, the Coaster had stopped that's for sure. _'Damn Smoker…'_ I cursed quietly as I coughed from the smoke that had erupted when I killed it with my pistols, "HELP! PLEASE!" I felt so numb all over my body. Tears streamed down my face as my air was stuck to my wet skin, _'Janice, can yew hear me? Nick yew try.'_ Was that…Ellis I had just heard?

_'C'mon Janice, it's me Nick. Can you move or are you down?'_ he asked me sounding worried, I heard footsteps from afar. "I'm down." I said quietly sniffling quietly, _'Jan do yew knows where yew is?'_ this was Ellis this time as the footsteps sounded closer and less distant.

"I'm in the tunnel still." I answered as my vision started to blur, I must be like a magnet for near death situations. _'OK, were comin' for ya now…Hold tight Jan.'_ I nodded even though he couldn't see it, "Ellis, are you guys out of the safe house yet?" I asked aloud if anybody was listening. They would think I was crazy or something.

"Were right here." Ellis smiled as he helped me up, I felt much more tired now and less in pain. "Let's get back to the safe house." I limped slowly healing myself when we entered the safe room again for the second time.

**Authors Note: I'm afraid of heights so don't bother asking me to go on a Roller Coaster.**

**Disclaim: Horde/s, Smoker, Charger, Infected, Ethan, Isaac, James, Gisele, Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	16. Divorce Has A Reason

"Yew sure yer ready?" Ellis asked as he looked at Janice in curiosity, "Yep let me just ARGH!" she fell on her knees as the tears started to form in her eyes again. "Hey, y'all, we ain't leavin' 'ere without Jan…" Ellis said sternly as he hushed Janice, she sobbed and moaned in pain. "I sound like a Witch." She giggled at her joke through tears.

Ellis smiled at her lovingly and kissed her neck, she felt suddenly tired and rested in his arms. Letting him wrap his arms around her stomach, "Janice can I ask you something?" Rochelle asked just in case the question might startle her. Janice nodded closing her eyes but still listening, "You always talk about your Dad, Reece, April and Samuel but…What about your mother?" Janice instantly sprang from her position.

Ro was taken aback by her sudden energy, "My mother, you really wanna know?" she asked as thought daring Rochelle to say yes. Ro nodded as Janice slumped back down onto the floor, she darted her eyes over all of them as they sat in a small circle.

None of them had seen Janice so…Scary before, she took a deep breath and started. "My mother – Dory Que – met my Dad when she was 15, she was so nice and after a few years they had a few kids y'know how the story goes. But when she had me – Janice Flute – she started to act more aggressive, I'm so happy that my Dad divorced her when I was 7." Janice seemed to be getting more hyper as she continued.

"She hurt me in ways that only a rapist could dream of doing…Look I'll show you the scars I have to live with everyday." She lifted up the sleeves of her top and showed her stomach, feet and legs. Scars from knives, paper cuts, slaps, hitting, kicking and even burns were imprinted on her once beautiful skin.

"Do any of you ever wonder why I never _really_ had a boyfriend?" they all nodded in union, "I was afraid they wouldn't understand why I had these scars and wouldn't believe me, Reece used to run away with me. He would wake me up every night; he had a bag full of money, food and clothes. We would disappear until we ran out of things we needed, he would take me to the park and we would eat and find places to sleep."

"Anyway, we should get going, the infected might become a horde if we don't hurry." Janice stood up carefully this time and limped forward.  
><strong>Later Nick's POV…<strong>

"OH MY GOD!" Janice smiled at a small game, a billboard of Mustachio next to it, "I shall finally prove how strong I really am." Janice stabbed herself with adrenaline and slammed her baseball bat down. It reached the top as a loud bell rang, amazingly no horde came.

We had to drag Ellis away the second he opened his mouth, "Through the bumper cars y'all!" Coach guided us through. "Janice, um…How do you feel about me?" I asked still a bit shocked by how cruel her mother was, "Like a big bro, why?" Janice replied simply as though it were a fact. My cheeks grew red and I tried and failed to cover it up, she giggled at my attempts.

"I just wanted you to know that I would've believed you either way…" I trailed off when she kissed my cheek, "Thanks Nick." She then skipped off and joined Ellis. Doing the same to him, making him stutter uncontrollably.

I laughed a little when he grew reluctant about grabbing her hand; he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. She blushed and hugged him for a bit, they stood there frozen to the spot in an embrace. Did that hit a nerve hard.

Ellis got lost in Janice's eyes until a Smoker grabbed her, I hissed at it and it let go. Janice ran on ahead leaving both of us to fight over who scared her off, we continued back out into the open. "Lets get inside the stadium. I've got an idea!" Coach announced I stopped and Ellis joined me.

We both looked around; the bites were starting to sharpen our senses. _'Ro, behind you.'_ I warned to her telepathically, she stared at the both of us then started shooting at a Charger. It died almost instantly.

"Into the barn guys." Janice yelled ignoring what had just happened a few moments ago, she walked through the room as she saw dead cows all in their pens. Flies and maggots had hibernated in that for a while, we turned left and entered a room with three rows of tables. We then continued through the back door of the barn and found ourselves standing on top of a roof.

"Well this is convenient…" Janice stated sounding a bit bored and tired, I could feel her body growing weaker. By the look on Ellis' face I guess he had already figured that out too, he guided her down the ladder and she refused to go up. I picked her up as she screamed at me for picking her up, she grew quiet when I put her down and apologized.

"Let's open the gates so we can get out of here." Ro ordered sounding so desperate to get into the safe house, we all prepared ourselves as the gates started to shudder. The horde came in 2 waves before we could get through the gates, we ran like crazy as we came to the safe house. Janice slammed the door shut and panted wildly; she swayed then collapsed on the ground.

**Authors Note: LOL cliffy! Almost done then we can move onto Swamp Fever, I made a Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis and Janice Mii on the Wii.**

**Disclaim: Rochelle, Charger, Coach, Smoker, Ellis, Horde/s, Nick, Janice Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	17. Flaming Zombies

**Janice's POV…**

"Janice, c'mon wake up…PLEASE! We need you…I need you…" I heard something a voice I think, well it must be since it's not in growls or anything. "N-Nick?" I mumbled I think it's him I don't know, "Are we in the chopper yet?" I asked sounding tired. "*chuckles* No Jan, were almost there. Can you please get up?" He asked me kindly as he grabbed my arms to support.

I stood up slowly as my vision came back; light blinded my eyes as I saw a slurred version of Nick. "Why are there three of you?" I asked he chuckled in reply and handed me some water, I drank greedily suddenly realizing how hungry and thirsty I was.

"JANICE!" I almost laughed when I heard Ellis break into the room and hug me tight, he felt so warm. "You're warm." I commented absent mindedly he laughed and fixed his cap on my head, "It's good ter have yew back Jan." he explained as I was joined by Coach and Rochelle.

"Coach what's the plan?" I asked leaning against the wall for small support, Coach smirked at me and explained the amazing plan to me. "Cool…" was all I could say before laughing hysterically, "You guys are so funny." I finally stopped when I realized they weren't kidding.

I sighed in disappointment and started to grab a gun; we exited and walked past some tables and benches until we entered the big stadium. "So, let's get ready y'all." Coach rubbed his hands together as he picked up a packet of fireworks and placed it near the left entrance of the stage.

After about 5 minutes of preparations, we were ready. Rochelle and Nick were on both sides of the stage while Ellis and Coach watched the front and I stood right in the middle, "'_Let there be light!'"_ I said making everybody laugh before Nick slammed down on the red lever and I flicked on the music. Coach started to slowly hum the beat as hard rock started to emit from the speakers.

"Ellis! These guys are worse than Justin Bieber!" Janice yelled over to the mechanic as he grew quiet and stopped whispering the lyrics, the scream of a horde was heard and was amazingly louder than the music. "I'm gonna regret this but turn it up!" Nick yelled over to me sounding a bit annoyed as I turned up the volume.

The horde clambered onto the stage as they came from everywhere; I looked over my shoulder and saw Ro was struggling. I threw my firework over her head and blew it up, causing it to be raining flaming zombies.

_'Flaming zombies everywhere, but even I don't care. Flaming zombies fall from the sky, causing hopes to fly high! Raining Flaming Zombies now everywhere.' _I bowed to the flaming zombies which were scattered all over, the lights flashed off and the music stopped. That's when it all happened.

First, there was a roar and we instantly got ready. The Tank hauled itself up onto the stage and started to chase Ellis, we shot from behind as Ellis ran all over the place. The sound of the chopper was heard and we knew what we had to do, the music had started again as another horde erupted.

Ellis was first on the heli and the Tank actually started to lead us away from the helicopter, Rochelle went on next and a boomer puked on Nick, Coach and I. We ran for cover whilst fighting the Tank, Nick and I went on but not before Ellis hopped back off and helped Nick. Ellis and Nick growled and hissed at both horde and Tank.

Then, the Tank actually started to kill the horde. The two boys helped each other on and the last thing we saw before we left the stadium, the Tank and horde were actually killing each other. Me being weak couldn't take it anymore, I laughed as they all looked at me. "Well that was fun…Can we get some candy floss next time?" I asked then fainted.

**Authors Note: Campaign complete! Achievement unlocked: Midnight Rider!**

**Disclaim: Tank, Boomer, Horde/s, Infected, Nick, Ellis, Coach and Rochelle, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	18. Heartbeat

"_Janice, c'mon wake up Janice." A young boy at the age of 10 shook his little sister; Janice mumbled something in her sleep then sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What is it Reece?" she asked knowing it was him by his brown eyes, "You ready to go?" he asked holding up a rucksack._

_"But it's raining." She whined in a small whisper hearing her mother snore loudly, she looked at his brother. His hair was messy like it hadn't been combed in days; he wore a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath, light blue jeans with white runners. "Please come Janice, we can go to the park." He sang making Janice rip off the sheets and pull on her gumboots and raincoat, she grabbed her umbrella and gripped Reece's hand tightly._

_"Let's get going then." She smiled up to him and squealed when he picked her up carrying her small figure in his strong arms, he hushed her and lifted the hood over his head. Reece stared at her sister as she dozed off in his arms._

_He trudged through the rain and entered the small park area as the street lights casted their shadows on the grass, Reece ran over to a small rusty shed at the far end of the park and fumbled with the keys. He stopped dead when he heard the sound of a car zooming towards the park; Janice opened up her eyes afraid by the noise and started to squirm._

_"Shit! Jan it's OK sh, look lets get inside c'mon." he kissed her on the cheek lovingly like any brother would and placed her on the soft carpet, he checked the place before closing the door and locking it. He turned back to his sister to see her taking off her raincoat; she shivered but felt warm when Reece flicked on the heater._

_"Reece…" Janice started sniffling a bit, "Yes Janice?" he asked turning on the stove making some spaghetti for her. "I'm a bit confused." She replied pulling out two bowls and placing them on the counter, "Why can't Sam and April come?" she questioned now being 9 years of age had her own mind and questions now._

_"Because…They say we have to live with Ma, but I don't want to…I thought that you didn't either…" he explained stirring the pot continuously, "Reece, you know how Ma is from around here…" Janice stated changing the subject as Reece nodded in response._

_"Do you think she might still love Daddy?" Reece glared at Janice making her recoil and go back to her sitting position, Reece sighed and poured the contents into the two bowls grabbing some Coca-Cola and cheese. "When Ma had you, Dad promised he wouldn't let you experience what we all had to, the cuts, grazes, burns, slaps. But you still got them didn't you?" Reece explained watching her eat as she slurped up a string of spaghetti._

_Janice nodded and placed the bowl on the floor, she snatched the fork from his plate and twirling his pasta round it. "Open wide!" she giggled as she placed the food into his mouth, he chewed quietly and kissed her forehead, she giggled at the touch and placed herself on his lap. She fell asleep in his arms and stayed like that all night.  
><em>**End of Flashback…**

"Nick what the hell you shot the pilot?" Ellis scowled angrily at the man next to him while Janice rolled her eyes in amusement, "Well he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie now was he?" Nick spat back as he glared at the hick. "That's true, if I had to pick a low point in the flight. It was probably when he stopped flying the chopper an attacked us. Anyone…Know where we are?" Rochelle explained agreeing with Nick.

"I don't really care now; I just wanna get out of here. This place is already givin' me the creeps." Janice explained still a bit groggy from her faint from before, "I didn't know yew had an accen' Jan?" Ellis sounded amazed finally getting off Nick's back about the now dead pilot.

"My Ma was born in South America so yeah I guess I do." She shrugged it off not really caring about the new discovery, everyone hopped out of the abandoned truck and continued down until they found a small gas station. "I wonder if people barricaded themselves here." Coach asked himself as he killed a common; they turned left and find yet another big truck right next to it.

Rusty old buildings were built on the land as they continued through, a small fog settling in into the distance. There were clumps of trees and bushes all over the place, the fog and old buildings gave the place a sort of spooky background feeling to it which made Janice and Rochelle a bit reluctant at first.

"SPITTER!" Nick yelled out shooting the ugly bastard in the stomach as acid poured out of the gaping hole, Janice held her head in pain and felt a hand placed on her shoulder, "Yew alright young'un?" Coach asked her as Janice nodded in reply.

Nick ran on ahead thinking it would be best to check the houses for ammo and weapons, "Look at how old these trees are." Ro pointed to the big trees that hung over them making it feel hot and dingy. They group went through an old shack and exited through a broken wall, "Wouldn't be amazed if ant eaters dun this." Ellis ran his fingers along the wood.

A small path led up to a hill, they decided to follow the houses and continued forward. "Janice, what was Reece like?" Nick asked making Janice get lost in a train of thought, "Well first of all he was a bit of a rebel against Ma, running off all the time. But he was very kind underneath, he was a bit of a Jackass but I loved him for who he was." She smiled at the thought of her brother absent mindedly taking Nick's hand.

Nick blushed but pulled her close making her snap back to reality and widen her eyes in shock, "What?" Nick said innocently making her giggle at him pushing him off. He smirked making her continue until she got into a fit of hiccups, Nick rubbed her back Ellis was angered by this and joined them in the conversation.

"Yew so cute Jan, I jus' wanna hold ya forever." Ellis flirted making her blush s she continued to hiccup, they continued to try and make her scared but nothing worked. "GET THIS OFF MY BACK!" Ellis yelled as Jockey decided to join the fun and guided Ellis away from them, "SMOKERS GOT ME!" Rochelle yelled as she was constricted by a Smoker. Ellis grew further away from the group; Ro was helped by Coach as she fell hard to the ground.

Coach was then being pummeled by a Charger also down, Janice shot the Charger. _'Where the hell is Nick?'_ her thoughts were answered by Nick's screaming "GET IT OFF ME!" a Hunter had him pinned and she ran towards him.

She shot it and helped them all up, "ELLIS! ELLIS THIS ISN'T FUNNY MAN!" Janice sprinted through the trees. Tears started to prick her eyes and she let them fall, she stopped dead when she found Ellis. He was lying in a pool of blood, not breathing, not moving. She fell on her knees and picked up his limp body.

"I'm so sorry Ellis…" she whispered softly in his ear thinking talking would hurt her more, she started to hum a song to him and then started to sing still cradling him in her arms.

_'Heartbeat…Heartbeat, Heart-Heartbeat'  
>'Heartbeat, Heartbeat…'<br>'Heartbeat…Heart-Heartbeat'  
>'I saw you talking on the phone…'<br>'I know that you were not alone…'  
>'But you're stealing my heart away…'<br>'Yeah you're stealing my heart away…'_

Nick, Rochelle and Coach continued to look for a defib while Janice kept Ellis safe.

_'You're acting like you're on your own…'  
>'But I saw you standing with a girl oooh…'<br>'Stop trying to steal my heart away…'  
>'Stop trying to steal my heart away…'<br>'I don't know where were going…'  
>'I don't know who we are…'<br>'I can feel you're heartbeat…'  
>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, he said to me…'<br>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, running through me…'  
>'Feel you're Heartbeat, she said…'<em>

Janice ran her finger through his soft curls sniffling quietly as she placed his cap on her head.

_'I can feel you're Heartbeat, she said to me…'  
>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, she said to me…'<br>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, running through me…'  
>'Heartbeat, feel you're Heartbeat…'<em>

She grew softer each time trying not to attract any infected; the tree's swayed gently as a small breeze started. Janice pulled him closer trying to keep him warm.

_'Stop stealing my heart away…'  
>'Stop stealing my heart away…'<br>'Stop stealing my heart away…'  
>'You're stealing my heart away…'<br>'I don't know where were going…'  
>'I don't know who we are…'<br>'It feels like we are floating…'  
>'High above the stars…'<em>

Janice smiled down at him still cuddling him like a teddy bear.

_'Heartbeat…'  
>'Heartbeat, Heart-Heartbeat…'<br>'I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it…'  
>'I can feel it I can…'<br>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, he said to me…'  
>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, he said to me…'<br>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, running through me…'  
>'You're Heartbeat, feel you're Heartbeat, she said…'<em>

_'I can feel you're Heartbeat, she said to me…'  
>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, she said to me…'<br>'I can feel you're Heartbeat, running through me…'  
>'Heartbeat, feel you're Heartbeat…'<br>'Stop stealing my heart away, talk to me girl…'  
>'Stop stealing my heart away, oooh give it to me boy…'<br>'Stop stealing my heart away, sing it to me girl…'  
>'You're stealing my heart away…'<em>

She felt a lump in her throat as her hair was pulled back behind her ears to show her puffy eyes and wet face.

_'Stop stealing my heart away…'  
>'I can feel you're Heartbeat…'<br>'Stop stealing my heart away…'  
>'You're Heartbeat, you're Heartbeat…'<em>

Her voice faded away letting the silence be the only thing she heard. She picked up his body and carried it back over to where the group was, Coach held out his arms but she growled in anger. He backed off when she placed him against the wall of a shack, she smiled at him.

Coach turned on the ferry and watched it slowly proceed towards them, "Kay y'all, let's get ready!" Janice wasn't listening as she sat next to Ellis making sure nothing touched him. "Janice, do you need a hug?" Nick asked Janice nodded and squeezed him tight, "It's my entire fault, if I would've been more careful he wouldn't be dead." She cried as the horde chased after the pipe bomb.

"Ferry's here!" Rochelle yelled as Janice and Nick placed Ellis on one of the seats, "Guys, defib here!" Janice instantly swung around and snatched the chest paddles off of Nick. "C'mon Ellis, everything's gonna be OK…" Janice started to press down watching jolts of electricity shoot through his body.  
><strong>Ellis' POV…<br>**  
><em>'Janice?'<em> I heard her soft voice whisper things to me which made me blush which for some reason I couldn't, damn Jockey screwed me up big time…Was Janice singin' before? I felt a pain go through my whole body _'HEY!'_ my mind screamed at the pain forcing my eyes closed.

I opened up my eyes and sat up I shook my head and felt for my cap, "What y'all lookin' at me like that?" I asked and spotted my cap on Janice's head. I smirked and grabbed it off her, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I'm so happy to know you're OK Ellis!" Janice hugged me placing her soft lips against my cheek.

I smiled and stood off bushing dust off my top, "It's good to have you back Overalls." Nick smirked at me handing me my gun. "Good to be back." I replied as the ferry continued along we went down a path into the swamp, we turned right and walked along the walkway. Janice had been staying close to me which I thought was purty cute; we went through another swamp having to go through Nicks complaints until we finally reached the safehouse.

Janice had now returned to her normal self which I was glad about.

**Authors Note: OK so now we start Swamp Fever, now on every campaign I start I change it to the poster picture in the game for my profile picture so yeah.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, Jockey, Hunter, Smoker, Charger, Infected, Horde/s and Spitter Valve Corp.  
>Janice, Reece, Mother, AnntheHedgehog.<br>Heartbeat, Enrique Ingleaes. [if that how you spell it]**


	19. Aeroplane

"These swamps don't agree with me…This swamp is just a cesspool for disease." Nick whined as he peered through the steel bars shooting the closest infected, "Nick has a point." Ellis agreed making everybody stare at the two. "Are they agreeing with each other?" Rochelle asked the others in awe; Janice grabbed Ellis by the shirt and started shaking him.

"Ellis! What is wrong with you?" she continued to shake him until Ellis hugged her, "What so wrong with me agreein' with Nick?" Ellis questioned crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Nuthin'." Janice messed with her hair; Nick smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get going OK?" Nick suggested Janice and Nick had grown quite close to each other ever since they met, "Coach, I've never seen Nick like this when we met him…I wonder what makes him act more open around Janice?" Ro thought aloud catching the black mans attention. "Maybe her attitude? Or maybe how she can relate and understand his problems." Coach answered also puzzled.

Dragonflies hovered over the water, [if it was] trees had grown in the swamp and had spreaded out covering most of the velvet blue sky. Not like it mattered though, the stars were covered up by the evening fog that had followed the group ever since.

"HELP!" Rochelle yelled as she was pulled under the swamp, Janice grasped his arms and pulled her forward. Nick fired bullets into the water as an infected rised to the surface, "Holy shit! There really are mud people!" Rochelle exclaimed as she regained her footing.

A small canal was placed onto a small hill a chainsaw was placed under one of the seats; Janice shook her head in sadness as she grabbed the chainsaw and started it up. The chainsaw roared to life as puffs of smoke emitted from the side, "God this reminds me of a movie I watched once." Nick stated as he reluctantly stepped back into the water hearing mud squelch below him.

In the distance a small tint of yellow and blue lighted up the sky, a small smile plastered itself on every ones face. Ellis gripped Janice's hand while admiring the beauty of a sunrise, Janice for once didn't pull away and squeezed his hand tighter.

Janice soon let go and continued forward, "WHAT THE F%$#!" Nick yelled in disgust as he stared at something hanging in mid air. A body was tied up to two trees and dangling in the middle, "Must have wanted to leave this hellhole." Coach mumbled as he prayed silently.

Janice smiled at the man dangling in the trees and held his bony hand, "Rest in Peace." She nodded her head letting go of the man's hand letting her warmth slip away. The funeral was then interrupted when the roar of a Tank was heard, "Crap! Let's get movin' y'all!" Ellis ordered as the Tank chased after them.  
><strong>1 Tank Later…<strong>

"Man that was tiring." Janice explained rubbing her temples slowly as they exploded in pain, "Ellis, I don't think ant eaters did this." Rochelle guessed staring at the frame of what was once probably a house. Ellis laughed lightly and continued forward, "They got front seats for the apocalypse though." Nick added laughing at his own joke.

A tree was tilted to the left as a big plane had crashed into it, "Now I've seen everythin'." Coach stared at the jumbo jet in amazement. "I wonder if the pilot was infected too." Nick climbed onto the wing and into the seating area, Janice imagined what the place was like before the infection hit.

People being served with plates of food, staff rushing through isles as they serve things to people, the passengers sightseeing and looking down in amazement at the soft white clouds, the pilot carefully flying the aeroplane with no problem and happiness everywhere.

Janice sighed as she realized a small door was exiting out onto the wing; the door flew off its hinges and bounced off the wing. The screeching metal had alerted the horde as they ran towards the 5 of them; the horde came into two before they finally let off.

More framework of houses were seen in the waters of the swamp, the water had risen over time they entered a run down shack and found ammo Coach checked the coast was clear then exited. Pebbles were circled around each other to make a small campfire an axe was placed next to it as Ellis weighed the weapon in his hands.

"Tell yew what? Mud people take the fun out of the mud." Ellis explained confusing everybody, "BOOMER!" Rochelle yelled changing the subject to something completely different. "WITCH! HELP ME!" Nick screamed in pain as the Witch made gashes in his stomach, Janice jumped down and helped him up.

"Thanks." Nick thanked as their noses touched, he kissed her lightly on the nose then proceeded down to her neck. Fangs started to grow as he smelt her fresh blood, Ellis growled fangs also showing. Janice pushed Nick off and tried to break them off from brawling each other in the mud.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Ro bellowed making the boys hiss at her, they moved their eyes over to Janice who was hiding behind Coach in fear. Both stood up as the fangs disappeared from view, "Jan were so sorry." Ellis apologized as she finally came out of her hiding spot.

"I-It's OK." Janice stuttered still a bit unsure, they could sense her fear "It's my fault sorry." Nick held out his hand in forgiveness. Janice smiled and took both of their hands and continuing forward.

Another house which was consumed by the knee high water stood in the swamp, mud men clawed at them from beneath as they shot them madly. The group clambered up a hill in need of rest and desperate to find a safe house. Piles of bodies were on the dirt road and stopped at wooden gates, "Anyone home?" Coach yelled trying to see if anybody was behind the gates. "More lights!" Rochelle yelled excitedly "Hello! Anyone there?" Ellis hollered trying to hear a voice.

"Hellooo?" Nick also joined while Janice tried to look over, "Lights are on where's the people?" Nick asked aloud kicking the gate in anger. "Safe house in that shack!" Ro warned heading into the shack, everybody trudged into the safe house still a bit down by what just happened a few moments ago.

**Authors Note: OK so this is going really well, it's my cousin's 17****th**** b'day today!**

**Disclaim: Tank, Horde/s, Boomer, Witch, Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong> 


	20. Praying Man

"This is ugly." Nick stated reading the messages on the wall, "Ahh shit, nobody made it." Rochelle sighed feeling sorry for the people who use to live here. "This place sure is gloomy. I mean, imagine what it was like for the people here." Janice seemed a bit afraid as she stared at the twisted trees which snaked up into the sky; she shivered at the sight and pulled down the steel bar that kept the door in place.

Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I'll protect you." He assured moving his arm down to grab her hand. She pecked his cheek lightly making him blush, "I know you will." Janice answered back walking off. But not before he smacked her lightly on the butt making her blush a deep red.

_'Get's 'em every time.'_ He thought quietly swimming in his small victory, "Careful lookin' for supplies…Show respect.' Coach mumbled finishing his small pray for the men, women and children who once lived here happily.

Everybody nodded as they checked the houses for ammo and weapons; Nick blinked several times whacking his head to stop his vision from blurring. He moved his attention to the hick as he whispered something that made Janice chuckle and whacked him lightly on the shoulder, "Ellis you make me laugh." She chuckled still in a fit of giggles.

Ellis gave her a warm smile that would make anybody feel more secure and happy, "I like seein' yew happy and smilin', I feel like I wanna smile tew." He explained pulling her closer. Nick tried to block out the small conversation they were having but it was so hard with his new hearing, Nick grunted softly when Rochelle tried to comfort him and strided off into the house up ahead.

A sick cough was heard from out the backdoor of the house; Coach turned quickly but was a bit to slow and was pulled by the long tongue of the Smoker. "Smo – Tongue!" Coach tried to yell as he was choked and clawed at the same time, Ellis shoved the tongue while Rochelle shot the Smoker watching green smoke rise into the air.

As they continued forward they heard a soft sigh and looked up to see Janice rubbing her palms together over the barrel of flames, Coach chuckled and joined her. "These people saved a lot of electricity I bet." Nick guessed also warming his hands just for the fun of it.

They walked through an ankle high swamp as a small horde ran towards them, Ellis climbed up the stairs making sure it was clear to continue. Janice seemed a bit hesitant about going through and felt eyes on her back; she tensed then walked on ahead guessing it was Nick.

A sob could be heard from the small shack on the left of the walkway, Coach double checked and whispered softly. "She's in there, lets go." Everyone agreed and continued down the walkway, a screech erupted from the dead silence that had surrounded the group making them point their guns in the direction of the noise.

Janice turned her head to see Ellis sniffing she giggled as his nostrils flared a little at being used like this, Nick joined too tilting his head up to get a trail of the Hunter. Janice tapped Ro and Coach as they held back a laugh at the two working together, Nick growled Janice could hear something going on in her head.

It sounded like static but then turned into whispers, it was Nick and Ellis. _'I don't see 'im Nick…' _Ellis explained sounding a bit unsure, _'I can smell it though.'_ Nick said back pointing in the direction where the Hunter was. _'I hope it doesn't lay a finger on 'er.'_ Ellis hoped sounding worried now, _'I'll kick its ass to China if it does.'_ Nick threatened scrunching his fist as well.

If Janice was the Hunter and she could hear this, she would have fled and waited for another round of dinner. She entered the shack at the end of the walkway and exited through the backdoor, "Hey Nick, look…A swamp." Ellis laughed at Janice's joke as she trudged through the swamp feeling her socks grow wet and soggy as the water sloshed around between her toes making her shiver in disgust.

"You were saying?" Nick mocked sensing her disgust and smirked, she was about to say something back when a Charger bolted towards her. She waited for its bulky arm to ram her into the dead tree behind her, but instead heard a scream come from someone else.

_'Coach!'_ her mind screamed forcing her to whip around to see him being helped up by Rochelle, "What the hell happened back there?" Janice shrieked healing Coach with her med kit. "Nick talked to the Charger and it changed route to hit Coach." Janice set her fiery gaze on Nick, he cowered quietly.

"You shoulda let it hit me you F%$#TARD!" she cursed making him feel horrible, she sighed and apologized staying with Coach as he protested for her to go on ahead. They soon entered yet another land full of shacks built about three feet from the ground; Janice helped Coach climb up the small set of stairs and into two of the shacks hearing a small curse come from Rochelle.

"We have to lower the bridge I guess." Ro tapped the wood that made the bridge if you could call it one, Ellis again pushed the small yellow lever and watched the lever crank down. The bridge started to shudder down while the horde came in from all sides causing them to separate, after what felt like eternity everyone crossed the plank of wood and continued as the rest of the infected started to slowly trudge around the place.

Not bothering to follow the group, a small group of Mud Men crawled up to them trying to pull them back down into the muck. Coach being injured was pulled down and fell onto the wood with a loud '_thud'_, Nick reached out for the man's arm which Coach took being hauled back up onto the walkway.

"Thanks young'un." Coach said wiping the mud off his trousers; they proceeded through two more shacks before reaching the ground again. Janice seemed totally confused by the way they had gone in a full circle and ended up on the ground, "We could've gone right around it for cryin' out loud!" Janice stated the thought that was on the others mind.

"HUNTER ON COACH!" Ellis warned the others as a Hunter dug its claws into the mans shirt as he tried to push the thing off, "I NEED SOME HELP Y'ALL!" Coach yelled while he was being clawed by the Hunter. Janice killed the Hunter and kicked it in the gut as blood poured out of its head, "Get up! Get up!" Ellis repeated just as worried as Janice was as they surrounded the man.

He didn't deserve to die after all he's done for them, if it wasn't for him…They'd all be dead by now, Coach limped forward the last few miles as they entered the safe room. Relief flooding over them as they took a short nap before the next round of infected.

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews which I'm very happy about oh and LeapingHunter, I think that Hunter agreed with you back there.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Hunter, Horde/s, Charger and Smoker Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong> 


	21. The Shining Sun

"The sun…" Janice murmured smiling at the sunlight seeping through the trees and casting the shadows of trees; she opened up the door and started jogging along as though trying to catch the sun. Nick smirked and took off his suit, Janice turned around about to say something when she saw Nick undoing his buttons, "N-Nick? Wha?" she shrugged making sure her nose wasn't bleeding.

"What? To much for you?" he mocked smiling at her innocently making her storm off, "Gr Rochelle, why does he have to be such a jerk half the time! Y'know I be nice to him, I talk to him in ways no one would think of bothering to do and look at what he does! He fricken strolls around and pisses me off with his stupid smirk!" Janice ranted kicking a dead tree pretending it was Nicks face.

Nick stopped dead and growled quietly not catching any ones attention, "Jan!" he yelled out but she didn't listen just kept on walking. Nick felt a sense of pain surge through his body, guilt.

Janice soon ran out of mean things to say and quietened, they proceeded through a small town. Giving Nick sometime to think of a way to apologize, he couldn't help but stare at her butt in the process. He felt Ellis' eyes on him and continued until Ellis wrapped his arm around Janice's waist pulling him close, she looked up at him in amazement while he stared down.

The silence was broken by Janice's laughter which Ellis soon joined along; she kissed his shoulder and tagged him. Running off as he realized what had happened and chased after her, he quickly caught up and picked her up from around the waist. She squealed as she was lifted up and nearly thrown into the air, "You're it!" he yelled tickling her as she begged for mercy.

Janice tackled him into the dirt and started tickling him under the shoulders, soon he was begging for mercy which she soon stood up finished laughing and pulled him up. Janice hugged him kissing him on the cheek.

Nick turned away in jealousy and guilt, _'Why is he winning? What makes's him so nice? Why does he always freakin' smile?'_ Nick thought as each question got louder and louder in his head. A voice answered by saying, _'Cause' I'm not a Jackass like yew are Nick.'_ Nick looked up exiting his thoughts to stare at the hick he had a wide grin on his face.

They soon walked down a path filled with trees the sun still shining through the leaves, "Look at the size of this mansion!" Ro stated climbing up a ladder and entered the second story window. "Nice place for the infected to hide though." Coach added looking at the broken wood that had been made by the common; Janice slid down the railing and ran out the front going through the hedges.

Ellis joined her while the other three prepared, "Hello?" Janice said through the microphone. "Woo hello there! I ain't heard nobody out here in a long time. What can I do for ya missy?" the kind man on the other side asked Janice sighed in relief, "Where are ya?" the man asked again. "Were at the big white mansion. I'm Janice by the way." She greeted herself trying to keep the small talk going, "I'm Virgil OK missy, yew and ya friends sit tight! I'm comin' y'all." Virgil answered back as Janice hugged the mansion.

"I love Southerners so much more now!" Nick smiled as Janice huffed and walked off, "SMOKER!" Rochelle warned shooting following the tongue and shooting the Smoker. Nick and Coach ran up to the top as Coach protected Nick from behind as the horde along with special infected climbed, crawled, jumped and ran through the mansion.

"HUNTER!" Nick yelled hearing the Hunter from about 2 miles away, Janice screamed as the Hunter pounced on her. "SHIT! SHT! SHIT!" Janice repeated as she felt her body grow weaker, Nick shot the Hunter and helped her up. "I'm really sorry about before Jan…" Nick apologized getting a small kiss on the neck from Janice, "It's OK Suit." She forgave him but not before smacking him lightly on the butt.

The horn of a boat was heard and their hopes sky rocketed, "C'MON Y'ALL! ON THE BOAT!" Coach ordered already on it as a Tank chased after the other four in hope of at least getting one of them. But alas, they all climbed onto the boat and slumped down.

Janice climbed down and found them some sheets and warm food, Janice snuggled next to Nick and Ellis. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

**Authors Note: Who do you think will be with Janice? Even I don't know!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Hunter, Horde/s, Infected, Virgil, Smoker and Tank Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	22. Remember My Name

"_BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!" a slightly older Janice shrieked tugging on her fathers jeans to catch his attention, "I'm sorry sweetie but I have to. She has full custardy." Her father explained looking as though he hadn't washed in days. "OK I'll go for you Dad, but promise me one thing." Janice gave in waving her fore finger in his face, "I want this place all nice and clean, including you." She put emphasis on the last word and poked him in the heart._

_Kane Flute smiled at his youngest daughter and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I will sweetie. Promise me you'll keep Reece under control?" he asked as he stood in the doorway watching Janice make her way towards the black van. His smile faded when the car disappeared down the road._

_Kane sighed amazed of how much his life had changed, he had met his ex wife when he was 19 a stupid kid with a dumb mind. He had April when they were just partners, then Reece, Samuel and then 3 years after they had Janice._

_Kane had thought of the name, as everybody crowded around the new member of the Flute family. He had stood there thinking of the best name he could, they had moved to Savannah in hopes of finally living happily. It had to suit where they were living of course, many names popped into his head, Annabelle, Jesse, Kylie._

_But they didn't seem to suit the curious green eyed baby as she was cradled in her mother's arms, as her brothers and sister tickled her. Suddenly, he remembered the nice teenage girl from next door. She said she had a girlfriend who lived in Australia named Janice, the teenagers best friend had died in a drink driving incident._

_"What should we name her Honey?" his wife asked with that honey coated tone which nowadays made him sick, "What about Sally?" Samuel piped up finally getting a turn to hold his youngest sibling. "Nah. What about Lisa?" April joined begging, "No way! What about Rachel?" Reece suggested rubbing his nose against the baby's forehead as she giggled in delight._

_They continued to throw names as they got into an argument, "Hey hey! What about Janice?" the name made everyone silent. A soft squeal was heard from the baby, "I think she likes it. Janice, Janice Flute." Her mother sang the name out smiling at her new born child. And that kids…Was how Janice Flute was brought into a world full of zombies.  
><em>**Flashback Done…**

Janice snapped her eyes open from the small nightmare she was having, the others were already off the boat and she realized she was rested on the side of a car. Coach was first to notice and told the others, "Mornin' sunshine." Ellis greeted handing her a shotgun and magnum. "You couldn't have saved me a Rifle?" she whispered in disappointment.

Ellis chuckled and entered a small store, "Wanna a prediction?" Nick asked lifting an eyebrow as they continued through the Burger Tank store. "NO!" Rochelle and Coach replied in union, "There ain't gonna be any gas." Nick smirked as he found a sign that read: **Next Station 2 Miles**.

"OMG! Nick was right! Insert holy music in background!" Janice sang sarcastically the light dying away, Ro snickered at a red faced Nick as he continued forward. They continued over a knocked down fence and turned right, "Alright y'all, look out for landmarks. We gonna have ta come back through 'ere." Coach ordered as everybody took in the sights and memorized it.

It started to spit as the sun started to set over the horizon; the sobs of a Witch were heard as it walked straight past them. Janice crept around her and waved her arm out in a sign to say it was safe; they soon joined her as they continued through a wrecked house. "Wow, and I thought my Dad done worse." Janice gaped I amazement at the sight and shook her head, Ellis opened his mouth but Janice kept in closed by saying. "Divorce."

They proceeded forward and Ro asked the question, "Do you love Ellis and Nick?" Janice stopped dead as they climbed off a van parked next to a house. "Yeah so?" she murmured blushing at the thought, "Well who do you love more?" Rochelle asked thanking her reporting experience.

"Well…I love Ellis in a brotherly way y'know; I know he'll always be there and will always cheer me up and smile for me. I love Nick in a more understanding way, we tell secrets and make sure to hush it all up. And like Ellis, I trust him." She explained confusing Rochelle even more.

The group proceeded forward holding out their hands checking the weather, "Hey look a garage sale!" Ellis smiled as he changed guns and went along. Janice didn't bother to look through the houses since she was already in the safe house, "BOO!" Janice cracked up laughing when they all recoiled. "Yer bein' like Nick today lil' missy. Is sumthin' wrong?" Coach huffed Janice looked away something burning in her eyes.  
><strong>Later…<strong>

"Jan…What's bothering' – HOLY S#$%! GUYS GET IN HERE!" Ellis stared at Janice as she looked at her new scars that were on her body, "Where did you get those?" Nick asked instantly worried. "I don't know, Dad said to me it always happens when I use up to much energy and I start growing bruises. But they disappear of course." Janice explained simply.

"Is that why yew were so mean today." Coach finally realized Janice nodded, "I just hate it when you guys worry about mahself so much. Sorry mah accen' kickin' in." she apologized as she started to use slang. Everyone was pleased to see her back to normal.

**Authors Note: I need reviews; they are like my power source to keep on going. Hey does anyone know Sims2 Castaway? I love that game and I might make a crossover with L4D2 and I'll include Ellis, Nick and Janice. No zombies of course. Achievement unlocked: Say all of Janice's family in Disclaim.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Witch, Infected, Virgil, Valve Corp.  
>Kane Flute, Dory Que, Reece Flute, April Flute, Samuel Flute and Janice Flute AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	23. Fade

**Nick's POV…**

"Hey Nick! Can I join you?" I turned around to be nearly thrown off my feet by Janice, "OK OK! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked wiping off a small piece of dirt on my pants. Janice panted a little resting her head on my shoulder for support, of course I didn't mind the touch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

For once she didn't stop me but forced my fingers to be entwined with hers, she smiled at me her eyes saying everything. She was worried. But what about? That's when it hit me, when I had made her angry at me back at the mansion. She must think I'm still hesitant about talking to her so she's trying to make me forget, but I won't. I was rude and mean to her.

Janice started to reload her SMG; I chuckled at how careful she was at trying to clean it. "What?" Janice asked pouting at me "Bloods gonna get on the gun anyway Jesus." I replied back rolling my eyes at her care and precision, "Really? What about you mister 'I got this suit for $3000 bucks? Hm?" Janice spat back making me blush.

"But it's a suit." I whined as I looked it over for the first time, blood patches were everywhere, boomer puke was on my pants and my shoes were now grimy. I shuddered and happy I wasn't standing in front of a mirror, "It's just a gun." She fired back again for the second time.

"The sky doesn't look nice now does it?" I asked myself holding out my hand as a few droplets of rain landed in my palm; Janice nodded in agreement and pointed towards the sun which was still shining brightly.

"Guys I hear a Witch, cut your lights." Ro murmured clicking off her flashlight as we all followed, "Holy S#$%! There gotta be 'bout three Witches over there." Coach pointed amazed at how many there were. "I guess the writing was actually true for once." I added as we maneuvered around the Witches as quickly as we could, "So Janice, what are you gonna do when we get outta here?" I questioned watching Janice stop for a split second and zone out completely.

"Probably find a job, and then maybe get a boyfriend. I don't know, I've been going pretty good bein' single and all but there's a person out there for everyone isn't there?" she giggled at the last sentence, she has such a beautiful laugh. And those bright green eyes always sparkling and her nice frame would send anyone drooling.

Like Ellis had said, she is an angel. Janice wrapped her arms around my stomach and kissed my cheek, "Nick, I didn't really come here to talk to you. Well I did I just…" she trailed off biting her lip in thought. "What I'm saying is, I'm sorry for being mean to you back at the mansion. I just care for you guys and well y'know." I placed a finger against her lip and stared into her eyes.

Seeing my smile in her pupils, she blushed and we continued forward with the others. Still talking about things like jobs and schools and if even the politics and such are either zombies or in CEDA.

**Normal POV…**

"Imagine if they were special infected!" Nick suggested making Janice laugh like a mad woman, Nick smiled every time she had laughed at him or hugged him. They were almost out of the factory like area which brought relief for everyone of them, Coach was the happiest whispering to himself that they were almost out of here.

Janice quietly opened up a door and entered the dark house looking for supplies and found a med kit, "Nick! Look what I -." She cut herself off when she saw no signs of Nick. She dropped the kit and started sprinting back through the place; she repeated his name over and over again. Each time getting more desperate then the last.

_'Please don't be hurt like Ellis was, please.'_ She begged in her mind as her legs screamed for the burning to stop, tears were already falling down her face which were camouflaged as sweat. She wiped off the sweat off the back of her neck, she took a deep breath. _'He might hear me if I sing.'_ She thought running out of options and tried to think of a song.

_'But I know that it's early. And it's too hard to think.'  
>'And the broken empty bottles are reminder in the sink.'<br>'But I thought that I should tell you, if it's not to late to say.'  
>'I can put back all the pieces; they just might not fit the same.'<br>'Cos nothings, worth losing.'  
>'Especially the chance to make it right.'<em>

Janice kept on going, searching every corner as her voice was cracking at every breath she took.

_'And I know that were gonna be fine.'  
>'And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time.'<br>'As long as we live, time passes by.'  
>'And we won't get it back when we die.'<em>

Janice stopped for a second or so listening for any signs of life or Nick and heard none.

_'Come over, come over. 'Cos I gotta know.'  
>'If I am doing this all on my own.'<br>'Come over, come over. How can I show you if you're not here!'  
>'And I know that were gonna be fine.'<br>'And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time.'  
>'As long as we live, time passes by.'<br>'And we won't get it back when we die.'_

Janice heard a scream come from not far from where she was, she sprinted fearing the worst but continued.

_'And I know that were gonna be fine, and I know that were gonna be fine!'  
>'And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time.'<br>'As long as we live, time passes by.'  
>'And we won't get it back when we die.'<br>'Come over, come over. Whoa Whoa!'  
>'Come over, come over. Whoa Whoa.'<br>'Come over, come over. I gotta know.'  
>'And we won't get it back when we die.'<br>'Well I know that it's early.'_

Janice stopped dead and stared at Nick: his faces was covered in scratches made by a Jockey, he held his stomach as blood seeped through the gaping hole in his short, he grunted softly as he shifted feeling uncomfortable, he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and burst into tears, she laid in his chest as he cradled her as she let it all out.

"You're a beautiful singer." He croaked making her stop and look up at him, "I'm sorry, I was to busy crying to help you." She apologized trying to leave the subject. "It's OK." He assured as she stared to patch up his scars and the bleeding, she stitched up his shirt and pulled him up as they caught up with the others.

"Look! They're back!" Rochelle pointed as the two of them came back and joined the others, "Yew tew OK?" Ellis asked sounding worried. Janice nodded her head as she went along as though nothing had happened.

Janice flicked the switch and they all huddled around the door of the lift, the horde didn't hold back as they all clawed at the group. Ellis shuffled into the lift and waited for the others, he healed himself and sighed in relief as he grew happy again. They followed the pipe which led through the field and exited the field to find themselves at a gas station, "There's gas in the safe room!" Nick yelled in delight as he strapped one onto his back.

**Authors Note: OK I know I was a bit lazy in the last one but I've got it all figured out now. And again, who is gonna end up with Janice? Nick or Ellis?**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Horde/s, Witch, Infected and Jockey Valve Corp.  
>When We Die by Bowling for Soup.<br>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.**


	24. Burn Baby Burn

Janice looked at the metal shelves filled with ammo, guns and melee weapons stacked on each shelf. She sighed quietly not catching anyone's attention, she looked back at her family [as she called them] then back to the shelf. Trying to make time slow as everybody double checked the cartons were strapped tightly onto their backs, Janice bit her lip as Coach was about to announce they were leaving. Janice kicked over a box and crushed it with her sneaker.

Nick lifted an eyebrow in wonder as Ellis jumped at the sudden noise, he knew she was scared. The rain was falling hard now and the rain would soon turn to hail if they didn't hurry, the soft sobs of the 2 Witches sulking around the store caused the tension to rise. Janice shook the shelves and tried to calm herself down, heart rate booming which was powering her on.

"Janice! Stop!" Rochelle grabbed her shoulder as Janice slumped down and sniffed, it smelt so dingy and stinky. Everybody smelt like they were perspiring, but of course it wasn't their fault.

Janice stood back up as Ellis picked her up bridal style, "What the -." Janice shrieked as Ellis rubbed his nose against her neck making her laugh uncontrollably. "OK! I'm good now!" Janice admitted getting out of his grip and running behind Nick, she poked her tongue out at Ellis causing him to chuckle. "Let's go y'all." Coach ordered walking out of the store without thinking; they trudged through the field as their shoes were messed up by mud.

Janice kept on pushing the gas can around her back while trying to get it safely strapped onto her back; Ro seemed to be having the same problem. "Follow the pipe." Nick climbed onto the pipe to fall face first into the mud again, "NICK! HAHA! Oh God…" Ellis laughed hysterically helping him up and wiping some of the mud off his back.

He grunted and stormed past the other three others as they held back laughter, "Nick! Wait aww c'mon Nick!" Ellis pouted as he ran after the man. Janice smiled at Ellis as he tried to make Nick forget what just happened, Ellis looked at the others for support but before they could answer Janice said. "He's all yours."  
><strong>Ellis' POV…<strong>

_'OK, I guess I'm on mah own fer this one.'_ I guessed as I looked back at Nick, he had scratches and bruises all over him! We continued forward as I tried to think of something that would help me win back his well…Friendship.

"Nick, why can't yew ever talk tew me nicely?" I asked deciding to change the subject, "Because you're a stupid hick with a dumb accent." He spat back making me shiver. "Can't we try bein' friends. I mean…Jan would love to see us workin' together." I explained trying to persuade him, "Why would I want to be friends with you Overalls?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wanna be yer friend Nick…" I looked away and kicked the pipe as it shook, the rain poured down harder and harder, Nick seemed to be lost in thought every time I chanced a look at him.

_'OK Overalls…But only for Janice." _Nick finally agreed I felt like hugging him but I wasn't a girl or anything so I decided not to, I walked over to Jan and told her the good news. She nearly squealed but I hushed her up by kissing her cheek, she blushed and grabbed Nick's hand.

She squeezed his hand lightly showing affection, I smirked as his cheeks grew a crimson red. Janice then grabbed my hand and did the same thing; I couldn't help but smile and stare into those beautiful emeralds of hers.  
><strong>Normal POV…<strong>

The group soon navigated their way to the lift and hopped in, the metal gate screeched to a close surprisingly not making a horde come as it slowly rose up to the top. Janice made sure it was clear before going, memories flooded back through Janice's mind which made her shudder. That's when a Tank came in; it didn't bother hiding thanks to the hard rain [lol campaign name!] as it charged towards the group as they saw the muscular outline of it.

"SHOOT THE TANK!" Nick yelled to the others as he ran backwards trying to dodge the Tank's punches, the Tank did an uppercut which sended Coach into the little house causing the window to shatter into a million pieces. Amazingly he was still alright as he stood back up and readjusted the can on his back, the Tank ran off into the distance going straight past them.

"GUYS! RO!" Janice yelled over the rain as she sprinted back as Rochelle tried to run around in circles so the Tank would lose interest, the Tank knocked her over causing Ro to hit the wired fence as a few sharp edges stabbed her back making small holes in her Depeche top.

"AHH! GUYS! I'M DOWN!" she warned her group as they blindly shot the Tank watching it keel over and die, Janice ran over and helped her up. Using her med kit to stop the rapid bleeding, Ro shivered as the cold started to reach her.

Janice cursed and pulled off a beanie and brown leather jacket she had found while helping Nick, "There, stick close to me Kay Ro?" Janice rubbed her back soothingly. Calming down the 29-year-old, she nodded as they proceeded forward. Janice helped Rochelle up a pipe and carried her down knowing that any bone could break by the state she was in.

A Hunter pounced on Janice causing her to drop Rochelle, "GET OFF ME YOU MOTHERF$#%ER!" she ordered actually kicking the Hunter in the stomach causing it to stumble back as she shot it with a single round of her shotgun. "You OK Ro?" Janice asked ignoring the scars now on her stomach, "Yeah…How did you do that?" she answered but at the same time amazed.

"Long story, but anyway let's get out of this rain and I might just tell you.' She winked at the woman and grasped Ro's hand in a sign of friendship, "WITCH! WITCH!" Ellis yelled as the Witch chased him while she burned. "Burn baby burn!" Janice sang as the Witch screamed one last time, the others laugh but Rochelle coughed through it.

They were soon going back around a big truck and out of the damn Sugar Mill, which Coach was very happy about. "Look there's the sign!" Rochelle sighed in relief as they finally entered the small building; they walked in and closed the safe room door as they started to pile different items on the door.

**Authors Note: OK um well I'm getting really scared; I don't want this dang story to end! Anyway hey I got this whacky idea the I might do a Sims and L4D2 cross over if anyone knows the game Sims2 Castaway that would be what I base it on. We are doing this thing at school when you dress up as you're favorite literacy or numeracy character. I'm going as Ron Weasley! And I'm a girl! LOL!**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Hunter, Witch, Tank, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	25. A Reporters Curiosity

**Rochelle's POV…**

"Yew OK Ro?" Ellis asked as he took off the bandages Janice had put on putting Vaseline on the wounds, it had changed to a dark purple and tints of yellow. I winced as he put a wet towel against them, "Feeling great Ellis…" I answered sarcastically kicking him lightly on the foot making him topple over.

He chuckled as I started giggling at the position he was in, his legs up in the air and his cap had fallen a few meters away from us. He ran a finger through his short curls, looked around and sighed in relief when he found his cap.

"Hey Overalls?" Nick tapped Ellis lightly on the shoulder, he winked at me I rolled my eyes and smirked when Ellis replied with "Yeah dick?" Nick furrowed his brow and spaced out for a second. "Coach wants you for a minute." He explained in his usual rude tone, _'I wonder how Janice talks to him?'_ I thought to myself thinking of different scenarios.

Ellis nodded his head and stood up walking off, sitting on a box next to Coach as he ran over the plan to Ellis. His eyes were full of seriousness, this kid had seen too much. Why should a nice kid like him have to go through this? That is something I will never know, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Nick who continued to pour water onto the towel.

"Why do you love Janice?" I had asked the question, I couldn't turn back now. Damn my subconciousness and my curiosity from being a reporter, he gave me that 'are you sure' look.

I nodded my head knowing he'd never let it down if I said no, "I guess she's different from all the other girls, she doesn't care what I've done and doesn't admire me or anything." His cheeks grew red while he placed the bandages around my stomach. "Is it the way she does something?" I questioned knowing I had him cornered, until Janice decides to interrupt the interview.

"Well if you mean by looks, she has a nice ass. And she has a few muscles especially on her arms and back; she has a beautiful smile and frame. Not to skinny and small, not to wide and tall. Her eyes are like emeralds and her hair just sits there and bounces every time she moves." He paused for a second wondering if he had missed anything, he shook his head and took off his suit.

He lay on the ground and sat on it; I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "What? It's called hygiene." He stated defending himself for being so neat, it was funny to see such a tough guy care for someone that much.

"She has a great personality, happy. Cares for people no matter what, likes you for what's on the inside. Oh and isn't afraid to say what she thinks." He finished a small smile etching onto his face, "You have a nice smile." I commented as his smile grew larger. "Thanks, you have beautiful eyes." He said back making me blush a soft red, _'Damn skin!'_ I cursed mentally as the pink could be seen clearly.

"But…" he started again deciding to continue on this unexpectedly long conversation, I looked up at him giving him a 'there's more?' look. He nodded, "The only thing that puts me off is the age gap." My eyes widened as he messed with his suit trying not to show how sad he was.

"I mean, we are a good 15 years apart now aren't we?" he raised an eyebrow at me waiting for an answer, "Yeah, but don't worry you could still be. Right?" I tilted my head as he looked away. I had learnt so much about him by asking one question, now I understood why Janice always forgave him.

He was pretty nice under all those taunts and nicknames, he was just as scared as we were. Stuck in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, I suddenly placed my small hand on one of his cheeks. He instantly shot his eyes towards me, I giggled at his reaction. "I don't know really." He finished sighing as he slipped his suit back on, "But hey, I've got you." Nick smirked as I blushed a deeper pink.

"Yeah, you're right." I admitted smiling back at him while green met brown, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a short embrace. I hugged him back as he quietly cried, I looked into his watery eyes. "Have you ever cried around Janice?" I asked one final question and was not surprised when he said yes.

He let go the tears disappearing along with the soft smile, which was replaced with his old poker face. I smirked and stood up as we joined the rest of the group in a small circle, getting ready for another long night.  
><strong><br>Authors Note: OK just wanted to do Ro's POV cos I secretly love her, oh and in my head Janice loves her and shows it a lot. Anyway y'know what they say R&R.**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Rochelle, Nick and Coach, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong> 


	26. Flooding Emotions

**Nicks POV…**

"Man, the whole place is underwater…" Ellis looked out through the steel bars before exiting; he held out his hand and caught a few droplets of rain, "Wish I had a hair tie." Janice mumbled as she pushed her chocolate brown hair out of her face. I couldn't help but blush at her as her hair blew freely in the wind.

"HERE COMES THE RAIN Y'ALL!" Coach yelled as trees started to bend as they tried not to get pulled out of the ground, I felt someone grab my hand and realized it was Rochelle. Janice soon grasped Ellis' hand as they climbed the ladder of a caravan, "JOCKEY!" Janice warned trying to kill the thing as it ducked behind trees.

"JOCKEY ON NICK!" Rochelle yelled to the others as it latched onto my shoulders driving me away as it clawed at my face, "GET IT OFF!" I pleaded as I was guided out of view. "Nicks going through the street. On the roofs so we can –." That's all I heard from Janice until the lightning lit up the dark sky, I hissed at the Jockey telling it to get off.

I fell down finally being released from that ugly thing as it scampered off deeper into the storm, knowing it had done its job. "R-Rochelle?" I murmured as she came closer cupping my face in her hands, "C'mon, everything's gonna be alright." She kissed my forehead helping me up.

"Ro." I started staring into her brown eyes; I never realized how pretty they were until now. "Yeah Nick?" she answered back looking at me in that caring way, I pulled her close. These new feelings flooding my mind, "I love you." I admitted subconsciously staring into her eyes lovingly.

"Me too Nick." You all know what happened next, after a minute of kissing we finally let go. The zombies just stared at us with lifeless eyes and trudged on, letting us be for this moment. "Yay! I knew it!" Janice squealed hugging us both tightly, she beamed as Ellis and Coach joined her.  
><strong>Normal POV…<strong>

Nick scratched his chin in embarrassment as they proceeded forward; Ellis was still a bit shocked by the sudden change of heart and stared at Nick. _'Are yew pullin' mah leg Nick?'_ Ellis prodded seeming a bit wary of the new couple, _'I'm not a slut Ellis. I got boundaries, she's all yours.'_ Ellis eyed him one last time before nodding his head in thankfulness.

"I'm so happy for yew Ro! Aww sorry mah accen' also come in when I get really excited." Janice pouted cursing at her accent while Rochelle thanked her, "It's all thanks to you Honey." She admitted not wanting anymore comments on her confession.

"Then again, OK Nick, thanks a lot y'know. I'm really happy yew are lettin' me." Ellis decided as he smiled at Janice's nice frame, "Don't mention Overalls. Seriously." Nick stated as he joined Rochelle kissing her cheek. "Oof!" Janice tripped over a lift in the pavement which was underwater; her face was now flustered and covered in murky water. Her pant's and top now soggy and her shoes were filled with a liter of water, she felt strong muscles lift her up and pull her into an embrace.

"Guess who?" Ellis chuckled as he covered her eyes, "I hope it's not a Jockey." Janice mumbled making Ellis laugh. "Is it? Ellis?" she guessed and was spun around to land in his chest, "Sure is!" he agreed as they continued forward. "OK so were past the porch\h and the garage sale. WERE NEARLY THERE Y'ALL!" Coach yelled over the rain, the sights was burned into his mind.

"Finally! A safe house!" Nick couldn't help but smile as they entered the safe house without a care in the world.

**Authors Note: OK that was fun1 Yay NickxRochelle rox!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Horde/s, Infected and Jockey Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	27. A Journal

"_Dad?" Janice stared at her father as he carefully closed the door behind him, he took off his coat hanging it on the banister. He sighed; they all knew what was bothering him. The infected were there new un welcomed neighbors, I mean every now and again a Tank would start bashing everything but they all knew._

_"Hey Dad, Sammy has just finish making some food. Come join us will you?" April said guiding him towards the table, "OK now that's settled. I have to get to work, Champagne has the flu and I got to go in for her. See y'all later." She waved her hand as she disappeared in a matter of seconds._

_"How was school Reece?" their father asked looking at him straight in the eye, "I finally got a promotion. I get paid twice more now." Reece worked as a teacher at a primary school across town._

_Samuel runs a big bakery and before all this started to happen, they went there every Thursday. Kane Flute worked at a hospital, he's just a doctor though so don't get any ideas. Janice is the only one without a job, still going to university and finally got a degree._

_She's been searching for a job but no one bothers to accept a girl who has the structure of a guy now will they? "Ok I mean, Betty won't stop talking about how annoying some of her children are but hey. It's all worth it right?" he finished off with a small smile as he grasped his sisters hand._

_"So, Jan? Got a boyfriend yet?" Samuel asked the 20 year old as she went redder then a tomato, "N-No." she stopped when Reece got up heading for the door as Sam followed. "Night shift!" they sang in union as they exited._

_Janice stood up as the doorbell rang, Janice headed for the door opening up and running to her father as police filed into the house. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" one of the men ordered kneeling as he stood firmly in place, Kane stepped in front of his daughter protecting her._

_"JANICE FLUTE! COME FORWARD!" the man yelled again forcing her to make a decision, "Janice! Run! Get far away from here! Leave the Dome." Yelled a man in his mid thirties, as he pushed a young girl at the age of 20 through the crowd of police that swarmed around the home which just a few seconds ago._

_Was a quaint and inviting place, "But Dad! The infect -." She stopped mid-sentence when her father was forced to the ground…  
><em>**End of Flashback Janice's POV…**

"OK y'all! Let's get to it." Coach ordered smiling softly at the new couple; they sat hand-in-hand edging closer until their lips met. It was a nice sights no doubt about it, but I still have these weird feelings. No ones guessed who this guy in high school was, Ellis sensed how cold I actually was as rain hit my face.

He sat next to me and grasped my hand; I looked away when the blood started rushing to my face. He was so warm; I placed myself on his lap enjoying the warmth of his body. His heartbeat was soft then grew louder and faster, he was feeling something as his cheeks grew red.

Maybe he was warm, I don't know but I wanted to test it out. I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble. It was sharp and prickly but it felt nice, Ellis smiled at me knowing I was OK.

"Hey Jan." Ellis started looking at me with those bright blue eyes of his, _'Wait! What am I thinking?' _I shook my head before telling him to continue. "Its Ethan right?" he guessed as my eyes widened in shock, he got it right! I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

I squealed letting everyone know something was going on, "Yes! It was him! He was so kind to me all the time! How did you know?" I finished off with a small mumble. "Because it was me." I felt my throat clog up as tears streamed down my face, "Hell yeah! Now let's go kill some zombies!" I felt too happy to care what was going through their minds.

We ran forward trying to get as quick as we could to the Burger Tank, "Hey Coach, I found your Burger Tank!" I couldn't help but tease I climbed up the yellow ladder. Switching on the lights like Coach had explained before, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I swiveled around to see Nick staring at me, "You OK now?" he asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. I nodded knowing I had done too much to Ellis, I owe him an apology.

I walked towards him as we set everything up perfectly; the sign glittered in the dark streets of the town. "Ellis, I'm really sorry." I apologized wiping rain off my face as it lashed down onto my freezing skin, "its fine Janice I just -." He stopped dead as he sneezed.

He was sick, his skin had grew a soft pale and his nose was red. He was catching frostbite; ice was starting to form on his overalls. He staggered leaning on me for support as he landed inches from my face, he stayed there as his eyelids shut. I cursed before yelling for help as the horde arrived.

Something was sticking out of Ellis' pocket; I found that curiosity got the better of me when I pulled out a small envelope. I tucked into my trouser pocket as he slept soundly through the hail storm; Coach joined my side covering me while I take care of Ellis.

The first horde didn't let up as it dragged on; time was slowing down each time a new wave erupted from the streets. Infected clambering up the building just to be shot in the head, what was they're purpose anyway? Two Tanks came along pounding the horde out of their paths, "GUYS! WE NEED TO PROTECT EL!" that was the first ever time I had used that. Everyone told me he didn't like it, but it kind of suited him in a weird way.

They all nodded knowing screaming wouldn't help at all; the horn of the boat was music to our ears as Nick grabbed Ellis. Carrying him over to the boat and resting him on the deck below, I watched as the Tank gave up its chase and rumbled back away into the darkness.

I took this chance to see what was in that envelope; there was a small bulge in the paper as I sat next to Ellis. A small red leather notebook fell out, landing on Ellis' leg. I picked it up and took a small peep into his personal journal, it started from when the flu started spreading. I was so intrigued by his point of view, I wanted to read more.

And I did.

**Authors Note: FINALLY!**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Horde/s, Infected and Tank Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>

****


	28. Mornin' Overalls

**Ellis' POV…**

I woke up to a big headache and Janice resting her head on my chest as she slept soundly I was getting my bearings. We were safe that's all I need to know, that's when I spotted my journal in Janice's pocket. I nearly shrieked when I found the seal of that letter had been opened.

I carefully tugged it out of her hands and flicked through the pages, _'Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!'_ I repeated in my head as sweat poured down my cheeks. "Ellis! You're awake!" she smiled hugging me; she stopped when I didn't hug her back. I held the journal in her face giving her a 'what have you been doing?' look. Janice laughed half heartedly before going quiet.

"So Jan? What did yew read?" I just couldn't get angry at her which frightened me a bit, "Everything, I didn't think you could think some very serious and bad things El." She looked away seeming scared of me which I wasn't happy about.

I cupped her face; this made her look at me. "Jus because I'm a happy guy now, doesn't mean I was back then." I explained kissing her cheek with as much love as I always have, Janice grinned at me kissing me back with those soft lips of hers. I felt the temperature suddenly rise as the blood rushed to my face.

She stood up and walked over to a small table; she opened up the cupboard and pulled out a med kit. She started to fix me up as she wrapped a warm blanket around me; she checked my temperature before continuing.

When she finally finished she rested next to me, I looked into her emerald eyes she smiled happily at me. I leaned in wrapping my arms around her; I pulled her into a hug then pressed our noses together. She giggled at the new feel, and got comfy in my arms. I smiled at her calming her down so I wouldn't give it away; I was so close to her lips. She didn't pull away letting me come closer as our lips brushed next to each other.

That's when they had to barge in and spoil it, "ELLIS!" Rochelle yelled saying hello. She stopped and stared at the position we were in, our lips almost together. Janice got out of my grasp and walked over to the others, "Are we there yet?" she moaned going back to her usual self.

They all nodded giving me a gun and axe as we hopped off the boat and bid our farewell to Virgil as he sailed off into the distance, "Were finally here y'all." Coach said staring up into the sky as jets flew over head.

**Authors Note: Hey y'all soz for taken' so dang long. I was playing Xbox 360, we got Xbox Live! My gamer tag is Dew753. You can add me as a friend!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong> 


	29. I Think I'm Livin' A Nightmare

There was silence for a few seconds as they took their time to realize just how much they have done together and how close they've become, Nick smiled as he stared at the faint outline of the bridge. He then asserted his eyes to Rochelle when she held his hand; Nick kissed her softly on the neck. She was so different from those sluts he had met, she didn't force him to do anything or leave without notice.

She was actually taking it slow with him; he promised himself and everyone that he wouldn't hurt her. But he was so used to being in control that it was sort of hard, Ro looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes. He still didn't know why she loves him so damn much, but he would ask that later. Right now, they had to get to the bridge.

Coach was the first to speak up shaking everyone out of their dreams, "C'mon y'all, we can't leave those zombies waiting now can we?" Coach asked them as they nodded in reply. They went up a walkway as the infected ran up to them; Janice heard a gurgle from somewhere and turned her head to see a boomer right in her face. "Aw shi-." Was all she got out before being puked on by the obese thing.

She shoved him back and shot him straight in the gut; blood flew upwards and splattered like streamers. Janice kicked the remains of the boomer; a screech told her that they were coming.

The horde filed through as the others tried to protect her from being incapacitated, when it finally let down they continued through. A truck was turned over and was next to a bus, "These guys have more bite to 'em." Janice stated limping along the truck worrying Ellis even more.

_"She'll be OK Overalls."_ Nick explained staring at Ellis with a hint of care in his eyes; Ellis did his goofy grin and continued. Nick smiled at the kid as he helped Janice down; Rochelle looked at Nick and nudged him lightly. "What is it Ro?" he asked growing worried, "You care about Ellis, don't lie." She eyed him suspiciously watching him turn red in the face.

"He's alright when he's not talking about Keith, and he is nice." Nick pondered on this as they continued, "Hey look y'all, this jukebox works!" Ellis' said excitedly pressing a button as music drifted through the store. Janice giggled when he started dancing along, he held out his hand to her as she carefully grasped it.

They started slow then grew faster every time it added a new sound; soon they were doing the tango. Janice laughed and couldn't stop until the music slowed down again, "You're pretty good Ellis." Janice commented watching his cheeks go red. "I used to dance with mah ma." He whispered when the others went on ahead.

Coach climbed over a green fence and turned right, a Jockey leapt down from the building landing on its target. "Get it off!" Coach pleaded as it drove him further away from the group, Rochelle killed it with her axe. Nick checked that there was no infected as they clicked on their flashlights in the dark kitchen, Janice was first out of the building.

She walked over to the open safe room door and entered, someone had shot the car as the screams of the infected were heard. "C'mon you guys, get inside before I get you myself." She ordered not seeing the Hunter behind her as it pounced, "HELP PLEASE!" Janice screamed as it ripped her clothes trying to get to the main blood source.

Her blood splattered onto the walls and the timber floor as she stared into the eyes of the Hunter, tears streamed down her face as though living a nightmare. Which she actually was, "Janice hey I got'cha, hey sh. It's OK its dead now c'mon open those eyes. I wanna see them shine like always." Ellis hushed her cradling her body in his strong arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to her savior.

His plump lips turned into a small smile, as his blue eyes checked her over. He spotted the damage the Hunter had done; he pulled out his med kit fixing up her wounds. He sewed up the gashes that had been flooding with blood; Janice saw the others fast asleep already. "Sorry I kept you up." She mumbled to Ellis as he continued to cradle her in his arms.

"It's fine Jan. It feels like yesterday that we met. Doesn't it?" Ellis explained looking up in thought, "Yeah, but who cares. Were friends now." Janice answered back. Snuggling into his chest, he cupped her chubby cheeks and kissed her nose lightly. "Can I tell you my favorite entry?" she questioned waiting for an answer, he nodded and she started.  
><strong>Entry 5, 15 of March 2009.<strong>

_'Ma has been packin' for some reason and she won't tell me why, I don't know if I should know or not but I feel kinda left out cos even Keith knows. A chopper flew in this mornin' and a guy from CEDA grabbed my ma by the arm, she was forced into the whirly bird along with Keith._

_She said sorry and that she didn't want it to come to this, I was thrown against the wall of my own house as I was jabbed by the end of a gun. I heard a gunshot from the neighbors next door as I was pushed into a bus; I looked away as I saw all my mates lined up against the wall. They were shot at the same time, I felt tears startin' and I let them fall._

_I too was put next to a wall, I closed my eyes shut as I heard bullets being fired but nothing hit me. Bodies tumbled to the ground and I was still amazed why I was here, a roar erupted and that's when it started. A huge muscled thing ran out and killed them; I picked up a gun from one of the fallen soldiers._

_I was pulled into an alleyway and saw a man with dark skin as he led me to my shop. It got crazy from then on._

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so yeah there's one of his entries.**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Boomer, Tank, Jockey, Horde/s and Infected, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	30. I Didn't Know

"Janice? You OK?" Ellis sat beside Janice watching her zone out, ignoring him as though she was in deep thought. He grabbed her hand and treated it with the same care as always, Janice was pulled out of her thoughts and was now staring at Ellis. She looked him over as though he were alien, "Jan? You wanna talk?" he asked as she got her bearings. "N-No, no Ellis...I'm fine, I, think..." she stopped and started still unsure how to answer him.

Ellis nodded in a sign of understanding, knowing he wouldn't get a word out of her. He stood up joining the rest of the group as they awaited for the news, "She seem's OK." He started in a small voice not catching Janice's attention as she zoned out again. Blocking herself from the rest of the world.

"Well then, maybe I should try talking to her Overalls?" Nick suggested raising an eyebrow at the mechanic, Ellis looked cautiously behind his shoulder. Making sure she hadn't heard a word before continuing, "She doesn't wanna be disturbed Nick, I think y'all can figure that out." Ellis disagreed looking at the other two for support.

"We have to get goin' before the sun goes down." Coach stated watching the sunlight shine through the bars, "I'll go get her." Rochelle said talking quietly to Janice helping her up. They exited the safe house, but had to wait for a cautious Janice as she checked every nook and cranny for supplies or weapons.

Nick rolled his eyes to be punched in the ribs by Ro, pointing over to Ellis as he guided her away from a dark room. Coach sighed as they entered the park, a cry warned them a Witch was nearby as they stopped then started.

Waiting for Janice to let go and continue forward, Ellis grew worried when a scream erupted from a small building. "I pissed off the Witch!" Nick warned sprinting past Ellis getting as far away as he could, but as always the Witch cornered him. "I'M DOWN!" he yelled as the Witch clawed at him leaving scratches on his arms, legs and stomach, he swore feeling the pain shoot through him.

Rochelle ran over to him kissing his forehead, "Its OK Honey." Ro explained calming him down as he laid in her arms. Nick lifted himself up kissing her with such compassion it was unbelievable, he grew calm feeling at peace for those few sweet seconds. That was until Ellis barged in screaming "I CAN'T FIND HER!" over and over, this angered Nick to the core forcing him to get up and shut the hick up by slapping him.

"Who? Who can't you find?" Nick asked calmly feeling his body go numb all over, "Jan of course! She was lookin' around again and now I can't find her." He explained taking deep breaths. "Were going to find her OK?" Nick eyed him watching Ellis nod.

"JANICE! JANICE! JANICE IT'S NOT FUNNY NOW C'MON JAN!" they yelled her name over and over again, reaching a small area under the freeway. Sobbing was heard from behind a pillar that held the bridge, Ellis slowly stepped forward. "Janice?" he whispered and was answered by a whimper, Janice shuffled forward reaching out for Ellis.

She cuddled him like a teddy, her face covered in patches of blood, sweat and tears. Ellis looked down at her, wiping it all away. "Do yew know how worried I was?" he bellowed staring down at her with fierce eyes, "I thought yew were dead Jan! Dead!" he continued letting all his pain, anger, sorrow and sadness that he had bottled up for his first crush in a long time out for everyone to see.

"I care about yew so much Jan! All yew do is f*$# around with my heart!" he had gone too far now, revealing deep dark secrets he had never shared. Also revealing a different Ellis, a more serious and less happy Ellis.

"Well what about you!" Janice fired back standing up to him, "You always so damn excited about killing zombies! You always run ahead and scare the s%$# outta me when you're hurt!" she yelled back feeling tears prick her eyes as her throat started to run dry. Ellis' blood boiled as they continued to argue until Rochelle stepped. "We can continue this b%^$# fight later...OK?" she promised looking around amazed a horde hadn't arrived on their doorstep, the two of them panted knowing this argument was going nowhere.

They glared before following the others, silence surrounded the group as well as a dark aura . They entered a small van healing themselves and grabbing all the stuff that was on the table, Janice took a defibrillator before opening up the door. Zooming ahead not caring about what was going on behind her, a Charger rammed into Rochelle leaving Nick to attend to her.

Coach struggled to keep up falling behind before giving up at a table with guns and adrenaline. Now it was between Janice and Ellis, they glared for the second time trying to get to the ladder first. As though it was a race to the finish.

Ellis gained speed climbing up and shutting the alarm off, he threw his fist in the air looking for Janice but there was no sign of her as they killed off the rest of them. "Shit!" Ellis heard Nick swore seeing them huddle around something caused him to climb down, Ellis joined them looking at their sad expressions.

He gasped when he saw her body, the one and only Janice. "N-No...I-It can't b-be...W-Why her? W-Why?" he stuttered kneeling down beside her limp body, "I'm so sorry." He apologized to her corpse. Tears flowed down his cheeks, he continued to murmur things until he spotted the defib on her back. He sighed in relief rubbing them together before pressing down, a jolt of electricity surged through her.

He looked down at her glimmer of hope in his red eyes, her eyelids fluttered open as she sat up. Janice pulled Ellis into an embrace kissing him on the nose, "I'm so sorry." He repeated kissing her back. "No, I am...I didn't know you loved me that much Ellis." She admitted feeling great to be back from the dead and settle things with Ellis, "Guys! We can go through this bus station!" Ro pointed out waving over to the three buses lined up.

The reunited friends walked hand in hand, walking past the infected as though they weren't there. Talking as always about things, such as cars. Janice smiled at Ellis before running her fingers through Ellis' curls, pulling him into a small hug before letting go. Feeling his warmth slip away, she walked into the safe house sitting down getting ready to zone out. But not before Ellis joined her on the ground, she smiled and cuddled next to him.

Authors Note: YAY!

Disclaim: Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, Horde/s, Infected. Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<p> 


	31. Why A Cemetery?

Nick checked outside through the bars of the safe house watching Ellis comfort Janice by holding her hand or kissing her cheek, Nick shook his head at the love struck Ellis then asserted his eyes to his new partner. Rochelle was busy talking to Coach about something to realize he was staring at her, Nick silently walked over wrapping an arm around her waist. Pulling her into him, she giggled blushing as Coach just smiled and left the two.

"Nick…" she mumbled looking at him, he smirked and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "OK let's get going!" Janice announced getting off the floor and picking her gun and grabbing some ammo on the table, "Ellis sweetie…" Ro started waving over to him as they exited the safe house.

"Do you really love her?" she asked watching his eyes widen and his cheeks grow red, "I would do anythin' for that girl…I would even risk mah life fer her…" he explained messing with his overalls. Looking over Janice for the millionth time now, Rochelle nodded walking back over to Nick seeming satisfied about something.

Ellis eyed her before joining Coach in a deep conversation about Midnight Riders, they jumped down from a bus blocking their way before entering a house. "I hear a Jockey around…" Janice warned before it decided to appear on her back blinding her, she fell off the edge hearing a small crack which made her wince.

The Jockey guided her further away until Coach finally killed it, he panted a bit seeming to have sprinted after the helpless girl. "Thanks." She said nodding her head at him; he just panted back feeling tired and dehydrated.

"CHARGER!" Nick warned as it charged straight at him, Nick jumped out of the way falling on his knees watching the Charger speed blindly. Nick sniggered couldn't help but laugh, until he heard it grunt in triumph. "ROCHELLE!" Nick screamed growling at the Charger staring at it with red eyes, the Charger dropped dead.

The other three surrounded the couple as Nick kissed her wounds; she giggled and pushed him away. He didn't fight but gave her a small hug and a helping hand, Janice couldn't help but squeal quietly at the way Nick looked at Ro. He was love struck that's for sure.

They entered a building entering the back door and exiting through a huge hole made in the wall, "Hey uh guys! Could y'all wait up, gotta go to the little men's room." Ellis whispered blushing as he entered the toilet.

Janice hopped down with Ellis but made sure he washed his hands before giving his gun back, "Look at this, it must have been left for ages!" Janice pointed out running her hand along the splintered wood that made an image of a house. Ellis couldn't help but smile at her care for the unfinished house, but he didn't know that she was thinking of the family that might have been living here at some point.

She traveled up the stairs and climbed over a draw placed near the door, but soon realized to be back where they began exiting through another big hole made by the infected. They went through another building with no problems until they reached a man hole; Nick groaned mumbling "Not the sewer." as he looked over his clothes again.

Coach hopped down making sure he didn't slip as he waited for the rest of his team, Nick looked at Rochelle who seemed unsure on how to get down. Nick moved in front of her and jumped down, "Jump! I'll catch you!" he yelled to her out of the hole watching her take a deep breath before jumping down. Landing in a pair of strong arms, she looked up at her savior and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"C'mon Overalls!" Nick hollered teasing the young man as he was about to jump down, he noticed Janice edging further away. He walked up to her holding out a hand; Ellis stroked her hair promising her everything was going to be alright.

She put her trust in him when she stepped forward, but slipped and felt herself plummeting before being grabbed by the arm. Shocked from what had just happened, she snuggled Ellis letting his warmth calm her as he smiled down. "You're purty Jan…" he explained trailing off his cheeks going beetroot red.

She laughed at his expression and tried a second attempt landing on her feet without a problem; Ellis followed pursuit joining his team. They climbed up a yellow ladder and swore in union when they saw a whole park full of cars filled with alarms; Nick went first tapping the car before climbing over.

Ellis followed after but it was Rochelle who tripped one of the alarms as the horde swarmed from the manhole. A Tank roared deciding to join in and help the horde; it knocked cars causing more noise and more zombies.

After what seemed like forever the horde died down now all that was left was the Tank, it followed their every move as the ducked, weaved and dodged anything the Tank threw at them. Janice was the unfortunate one being lowest on health as a Spitter spat an acid patch behind her, Janice fell to the ground killing the Spitter.

She lied there helplessly but the Spitter had put enough damage on her to make Janice fall unconscious.  
><strong>Ellis' POV…<strong>

"Janice! Hey Jan, wake up please!" I begged picking up her unconscious body as her breathing grew slower and deeper, hot tears streamed down my face. I felt my other side taking over blaming myself for her safety, claws starting to grow as well as sharp fangs which didn't poke out. "Ellis?" Ro tried to touch my shoulder but I growled at her in anger.

Nick growled back protecting Rochelle's rights ready to fight me if necessary, "Sorry Ro…" I apologized picking up Janice's body and carrying her further away up the ladder and onto the bridge before a portion of it exploded in front of them.

They entered the cemetery going through the maze of graves as Janice slept soundly, Ellis walked into the safe house letting Rochelle check the 20-year-olds temperature before giving her the all clear.

**Authors Note: OK two more chapters and it's finished!**

**Disclaim: Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Coach, Tank, Spitter, Charger, Jockey, Infected, Horde/s Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong> 


	32. Wake Up!

**Janice's POV…**

"Hello! Nick? Ellis? Ro? Coach?" I yelled out looking around the dark place I was in, "This isn't funny guys! C'mon, what did I do this time?" I continued still no answer. I soon felt freezing cold as I walked slowly around the place, a scream erupted from the left making me jump. I spotted a door closed shut, I carefully treaded forward.

I turned the knob and a huge scream got caught in my throat by what was in the room, "No…." I trailed off kneeling down beside their bodies. Hot tears ran down my face as I took all of it in, Nick was covered in blood; his suit had collected it leaving small patches. A scar on his forehead had caused his death, his eyes squeezed closed.

Next to him lied Coach, he held a crowbar in his hand. Grime and sweat was running down it, his mouth was open as blood forced its way out of his body and onto the floor. I pulled the crowbar out of his hand quietly thanking him for being a great leader; Ellis was face down on the floor.

I reached out and pushed him onto his back, he had scars and a black ring under his right eye. His leg was broken and he seemed to be the first one to die by his pale skin, finally was Rochelle. Her eyes still open in fear as her hands were stuck in fists, she opened them up letting her fingers stretch.

Janice used her fingers to close Rochelle's eyelids before standing up and slowly walking more like wobbling over to the door, "Oh my God…" I whispered grabbing my forehead as it threatened to split in two. _'They're all dead…What happened? Why them?'_ these questions rolled around my mind not leaving, I felt my vision blur as my body grew weaker. I rested myself against a wall and cried.

Then a voice called out, _'Janice, Janice, Janice, come Janice come.'_ It begged forcing me to get up and follow the small trickle of light coming from nowhere. _'You're friends need you Janice, Janice, Janice, wake up Janice, wake up.' _It whispered mimicking a voice from far away, _'Janice, please Janice, wake up! Wake up!'_ the voice grew louder booming in my ears until I clutched my ears in pain.

_'Get up! Get up! They need you! Get up! Get up! They are almost there! Get up! Get up!'_ I was starting to lose my patience and hearing, "Janice! C'mon Janice!" a voice begged, a voice I had known for only a short time. "Ellis?" I questioned following the voice until light was forced into my eyes, a blurred vision Ellis in front of me.

**Authors: Just wanted to be a pain and make it longer.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Valve Corp.  
>Janice and Voice AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	33. Mah Family

**Ellis' POV…**

"Janice! Thank God! I thought yew were never gonna wake up!" I explained excitedly as she forced a small smile onto her face, "Thanks to you El, I heard your voice." Janice explained carefully sitting up as I supported her back. She winced the pain starting to get to her, she bit her lip.

Searching for something to make the pain go away, I looked down into my pocket and pulled out a picture of my family. I sat next to her then pointed out everyone, "That's mah Ma, she is a great cook but she never made the cut since her food was well…A bit fattening." Janice giggled looking my Ma over with curious eyes before pointing to mah Dad.

"That's mah Dad, he told me to go whichever way I wanted. As long as I was happy and proud, he helped me make my lil' auto-shop back down in Savannah. Man I miss that place, it was mah home my shop. I knew everyone and they knew me." I sighed, staring at the picture of Dad before moving on to Keith and Dave.

Janice placed a hand on mah shoulder kissing my cheek lightly, I still blushed of course. I shot a glance at Nick cradling Rochelle in his lap; she slept silently burying her face in his suit.

Janice was smiling at Nick, he felt eyes on him looking up and nodding his head. "Good to have you back." He whispered before looking back at his sleeping girlfriend, "This is Keith; he has been there for me ever since primary school. Man did we have some great times together, oh I remember this one time when mah buddy Keith was…" I coughed silently before going onto Dave.

"Uh, this 'ere is Dave. He is very shy and doesn't talk ta girls much, but he is really nice and has always showed me the right path." I finished stuffing the pictures back in mah pocket beginning to feel teary eyed, I lay mah head on Janice's shoulder.

She then moved herself onto mah lap blue meeting green; I pushed some hair behind her ear. I placed mah hand on her forehead, wiping blood off that she had bled while being unconscious. "C'mon y'all! Let's get to it!" Coach said enthusiastically as everybody stood up, I had to help Janice since her legs were still refusing to work.

We all exited and in front of us was a fountain, the water had stopped running. The paint was beginning to fade as well; Janice was always in mah sights as I carefully helped her out.

"GET IT OFF!" Rochelle screeched as the Hunter ripped into her depeche mode top, Coach knocked it off helping Ro up. She thanked him as we traveled forward up a small set of stairs and along broken balconies that soon led into another building. "Don't y'all think it's a bit too quiet here?" I asked wondering if it was just me who was amazed by the small amount of zombies they had encountered.

"Your right young'un." Coach agreed making sure none of them were ambushing us, Nick rolled his eyes strolling forward until a Smoker wrapped its slimy tongue around him. "Smoker! Got! Tongue!" he choked out trying to catch our attention, Janice killed it easily.

She rubbed her sore leg continuously as the pain slowly slithered around her body, we exited through a garage door and turned left. We entered yet another building, Rochelle smiled every time there was a glimmer of light opening onto a balcony.

"Guess we gotta turn on the float." Nick suggested flicking the switch then sprinting back up the stairs and onto the roof, "Oh, this stuff sucks…" I mumbled annoyed by the slimy vomit that dripped down my clothes. Everyone instantly backed up forming a circle around me, "The float!" Rochelle cried out running over to it carefully going across.

We all stopped when we were well away from the float, "Shit! Everythin' is goin' against us." Coach remarked panting as more sweat dripped down his face. Nick agreed patting the man on the back, also sweating like a pig.

A painting in orange showed we were going the right way to the safe house, we exited the small shop with empty shelves which were once filled with tons of food. My belly rumbled at the thought, I blushed a deep red when everyone stared. I looked over to Janice who was losing a lot of weight with no food in her.

We soon found ourselves walking down a long path down towards the safe house, Janice limped slowly but was still the first there. She gripped her leg as the thigh begged for the pain to go, I went up next to her and hugged her.

The pain was leaving her at the new distraction, she played with the bill of my cap. She acted like a curious child. I smiled broadly at her, making Janice feel safe as we clambered over a fallen piece of wall. Janice held my hand as we entered the final safe house, I need to tell her how I feel.

But how?

**Authors Note: One more chap!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, Smoker, Hunter, Boomer, Infected, Horde/s Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	34. Me Too

**Janice's POV…**

I sat up my head throbbing with pain as I rested myself against the wall, I felt a bit light headed as my vision slowly turned back until I could get a clear shot of Ellis' wide grin which spread from ear to ear. He waited a while letting me get my bearings as I remembered where we were, "What happened?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yew fell asleep and ah wasn't gunna wake yew up so I let'cha sleep." He explained softening his smile; I smiled back thanking him for letting me get some rest. "You ready Ellis?" I questioned as we walked towards the red ladder, "Of course Jan! I'm really excited! I can't wait ta get outta here!" he threw his arms up in the air before climbing up.

I had gotten so used to that big smile of his, I always felt warm when he looked at me with those blue orbs of his. Filled with curiosity and happiness, he had said and done really great things for all of us.

I really wished we could stay for a little longer, I mean…What happens when we get to a safe place? Will they all forget about what we encountered together? How we banded as a team? All those great things we have done? Like start an amazing concert, or fight in a huge Mansion, collect gas through the biggest rain storm we have ever been in, get to ride the Jimmy Gibbs Jr?

Will they forget how much I love them? I looked at them all, wanting to ask these questions. But by the way they stared out of the safe house, I knew they wouldn't answer. I sighed and felt a hand placed on my shoulder. It was Coach.

"Yew OK young'un?" he looked down at me with caring eyes, he has a big heart Coach does. He is the nicest man I have ever met, "Nah, I'm just wondering what is gonna happen when this thing blows over." I answered I didn't like lying but I didn't want them to worry.

Two soldiers were having a radio conversation when Nick rudely interrupted, "Uh Hello?" Nick called through the microphone. A soldier spoke back immediately, "Rescue 7, that's coming from the bridge! Bridge, identify yourself." The Soldier ordered. "My name's Nick, there are five of us on the… on the west end of the bridge." He explained seeming unsure how to talk to the soldier.

"Bridge, are you immune?" the soldier asked breaking up the words, "We are NOT infected." Nick answered back making sure the soldier understood that. "Negative Bridge…Are you IMMUNE? Have you encountered the infected?" the soldier disagreed with Nick's answer,"Yeah, you can say that." Nick agreed not giving anymore info about the bites and the changes Ellis and him were going through.

"Rescue seven, are you equipped for carriers?" the soldier asked the other soldier, the soldier's voice crackled through the speaker. "Affirmative, Papa Gator." Rochelle sighed in relief, "Bridge, we have pulled out of that sector. Your only remaining pick up is on the other side of the bridge, our last chopper is leaving in 10 minutes. You need to lower the span and get across the bridge. God be with you." The soldier said its only prayer for us.

"You heard the man, let's get across the goddamn bridge." Nick explained grasping Rochelle's hand as the bridge slowly lowered, Coach prayed a final time, Ellis wiped the sweat off his forehead and I was well…Lost in the moment you could say.

That's when the real challenge hit me; we had to cross this bridge. In exactly 10 minutes before the chopper leaves, I felt my heart race as the span cranked up then slammed against the bridge. My hand was grabbed and tugged forward as we began our sprint across the bridge, memories flooded through my head.

Not of Dad, Reece, Samuel and April. But of Coach, Nick, Ellis and Rochelle. When we met, how my relationships were with them. I didn't want to forget those feeling, I wanted to be able to see them one day and say "Remember when we used to fight zombies?"

As we traveled forward, I realized just how unstable this bridge was. There were massive holes with trucks just gripping onto the bridge; he top of the bridge had fallen down as rubble crushed cars and buses. We all ran as fast as we could, ignoring the warnings of special infected as we ran for our lives.

A big piece of road had broken off its hinges and crashed into the cement, it made a path upwards as well as a good place for an infected to hide as a Jockey nearly forced Coach off the bridge. I gave that Jockey a piece of my mind alright.

Another area full of zombies led us into a fight against a Tank; there was scaffolding on the sides of the bridge. We separated unevenly and went onto either side; the Tank spotted Nick aiming for him as it chucked a chunk of cement at him. He dodged easily, the Tank gave chase but slowed when we all clambered up a truck and reached he slanted part of the bridge.

I lost my footing as I slipped near a gaping hole; I swore reaching out as Ellis pulled me up. I panted and continued forward, lagging a little. We raced to the chopper as the blades slowly began to whir; I felt something suddenly crack inside. My body grew weak and blood started to leave me, a cry was heard as Ellis ran over.

I felt me slipping away as more blood went. Ellis carried me over to the chopper ripping open a med kit slipping bandages on, I fell unconscious but I could still hear everything. "What had caused it?" Ro asked Ellis as he answered quietly, "I-It was me, I fired my gun and I shot her…" he choked on tears holding me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered thinking I'm asleep, "Have I ever told yew how beautiful you're eyes are, they shine so bright. And that hair, it always just sits there. I wanted to giggle but wanted to see what else he had to say, "I-I really like year smile, it makes me feel fuzzy inside and I can't help but smile back Atcham." He continued I could imagine blushing.

"Have I ever told yew, well of course not…I really like yew Janice, and well…I love yew..." he whispered I felt shock run through me, "Now yew just need to tell her when she's awake." Ellis murmured to himself. I secretly smiled. "Hey Ellis." I yawned pretending to wake up, he turned his head to face me and that's when I kissed him.

My first kiss was given to the cutest, funniest happiest boy I have ever met. He deepened the kiss as we stayed in that position, I suddenly wanted more as he let go. Those plump lips forming into a soft smile, "I love yew too." I mumbled hugging him tightly around the waist.

He kissed my hair and stroked it softly; I looked up at my first boyfriend and smiled. Then the others walked in, man did I have a lot of explaining to do when I see Dad and the others again.

**Authors Note: How was that shit! If you guys want me to make a Left 4 Dead 1 story just say so!**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Infected, Horde/s, Tank, Soldier 1, Soldier 2, Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong> 


	35. For Now

"OK y'all, we just gotta get through this 'ere scan and we should be on our way to safety." Coach explained as they were told to line up, Rochelle was first as they pulled out a small syringe. Ro cringed as it was injected and blood was taken, she rubbed her arm.

Nick didn't seem to enjoy watching Ro get hurt but he held it back for her sake, "OK you're good to go." Rochelle nodded. She was escorted to another helicopter, next was Coach. He walked over and was injected for any signs of change; he was perfectly fine and was also taken over to the chopper.

Nick looked over his shoulder at Ellis before he was taken for testing, there was a longer wait and Janice grew worried as she gripped Ellis' hand. He tried to hug her but they wouldn't allow it, Nick came out with a small smile on his face and joined Rochelle and Coach. "C'mon, you're next." He pointed to Janice; she seemed frightened and was forced forward.

Ellis frowned at the way they were treating his new lover, he nearly growled but remembered who these guys were and kept it to herself. _'Just look at me Jan.'_ he channeled his thoughts into her head, she swiveled her head as the syringe entered her arm.

She too came out negative as she was seated on the helicopter, now it was Ellis. He stepped forward feeling sweat run down his forehead, they took out a small needle and dipped it in blood. They then held it to his nostrils; he just stood there eyeing the blood in disgrace.

They seemed to have spotted something weird about him; they then did the same procedure with Ellis. Janice stared at him the whole time, not taking her eyes off him. He winced a bit at the pain, feeling his arm go numb.

The doctor stared at the mechanic with wide eyes, he then showed the results. _Positive_ in bold, he gaped at the man. Janice felt tears run down her face as she was held back by the officials, "NO! PLEASE NOT ELLIS!" she screamed kicking the two men and running after him.

Janice heard voices order her to stop, they would shoot. It was just like home, her father being pulled to the ground. Risking his life for his family, now she was doing the same. "Let go of my boyfriend you dicks!" she bellowed stealing a mans gun and firing at the guards, he helicopter began to start up.

Ellis made his move with the men distracted; he pushed them into a wall watching them slide to the floor. Ellis felt his claws growing and fangs starting to show, he growled. Warning them to leave her alone. A bullet entered his flesh, he howled in pain before killing the man with one swipe.

Janice forced Ellis onto the helicopter as Nick and Rochelle got rid of the driver, Coach waited for them as he kept it steady. "C'mon y'all! Get on!" Coach ordered feeling his pulse rise; Janice leapt on and was pulled up by Rochelle.

"We made it." She whispered after they had disappeared far from view, "We are free!" she threw her arms up in the air and pulled everyone into a hug as they sat in the cockpit. Flying to safety.

They were safe…For now.

**Authors Note: There you guys go, 2 years later, Janice and Ellis got married and had a boy named Robyn and a girl named Delilah, Nick and Ro got married after they had their daughter Rose and Coach was reunited with his wife and two children.**

**Disclaim: Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, CEDA, and Left 4 Dead 2 Valve Corp.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


End file.
